¿Quién Soy Yo?
by TeffyTwiliDirection
Summary: Bella Swan, no recuerda nada después de su trágico accidente, llevándola a preguntarse ¿Quién soy Yo?: Algo que no tendrá fácil, pues su único recuerdo la lleva a un hombre... Embarcándose en una nueva vida, junto al exitoso abogado Edward Cullen.
1. Prologo ¿Quién Soy Yo?

**_¿Quien soy yo?_**

¿Quien soy yo?

Esa es una de mis grandes preguntas, de mi vida. Cada día que pasa, es la misma pregunta, desde mi accidente, aun recuerdo mi nombre, Isabella Swan, un lindo nombre a mi, al parecer.

No recuerdo mucho pero se que antes yo era feliz bueno creo, pero ahora lo soy con el exitoso abogado Edward Cullen.  
Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez es mejor nunca saber mi pasado, pero un así tengo una duda _¿QUIEN SOY YO?_  
Tal vez alguna persona en el mundo me busque, tal vez tengo una vida feliz.  
Pero ala vez me asusta ¿Qué tal si tenia una vida de mierda?.

¡Quiero Saber quien soy yo!

Autora: Tefy Aguilar o Tef  
Personajes: Sacados de la saga Twlight.

* * *

**_Anteriormente, había subido este fic, pero lo borre porque no pego, me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad ¡GRACIAS! _**

**_¿Me Dejan Un Revier? (:_**


	2. Chapter 1: ¿Quién Soy Yo?

**Los Personajes pertenecen a: Stepheni Meyer; Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia. **

_Capitulo I _

_¿Quien soy yo?_

Abrí lentamente los ojos, sentí como una luz me segaba  
volví a cerrar los ojos y una voz femenina hablo

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?.

-¿Que?.- pregunte confundida.

-Veo que esta mejor, en un momento viene el Doctor.

Abrí los ojos y voltee la cabeza a ver, parecía un hospital, olía a un hospital.

Había señoras y señores vestidos de blanco, miraba para todos lado, volví a cerrar los ojos y escuche una voz aterciopelada.

-¿Señorita como se siente?- Abrí los ojos y enfrente de mi estaba un hombre Alto, de tez morena y los ojos cafés,un poco musculoso.

-Eh supongo que bien, una pregunta ¿Quien soy yo?

El Doc, se acerco y me checo la cabeza, me dolía un poco y le pregunte su nombre, el se disculpo al no presentarse y dijo que se llamaba Laurent.

Salio de la habitación y me quede sola, todo era extraño, no me acordaba de nada ni de como llegue aquí.

En ese momento entro el Doc, supuse que con una enfermera y ella traía un sobre, supuse que la cuenta.

El Doc y la enfermera entraron, me miraban con cara de pobre-cita la enfermera se acerco ami y me entrego el sobre; en la parte de frente decía_ "Isabella Swan"_

Tal vez era mi nombre, abrí el sobre el cual contenía una carta, la desdoble para luego leerla.

_"Isabella Swan_

_Mi amor, lo he decidido me escapare contigo, pero antes necesito verte, saber que aun me correspondes mi amor. Te espero a las 4:30 pm, en mi departamento, por favor no me defraudes._

_Tuyo siempre Jacob Black..."_

Después de leer la carta quede mas confundida, el Doc interrumpió y me contó lo sucedido.  
Había tenido un accidente de coche en el cual por lo visto perdí la memoria, todo se perdió solo pudieron salvar mi bolso, no contenida documento alguno, solo esa carta y un poco de dinero.

Luego que me contaron, entro la enfermera con mis cosas, ella supuso que mi nombre era Isabella, el cual acepte muy gustosa, al menos ya tenia un nombre...

* * *

**_Se que no es mucho para el primer cap, tengan en cuenta que antes eran muyy cortos. (:_**

**_¿Me dejan un Revier? (: ¡GRACIAS!_**


	3. Chapter 3: La Casa

_Capitulo 2 _

_"La Casa"_

Luego de que la enfermera me entregara mis cosas junto con alguna ropa, me vestí y entro el Doc. me daba el alta, pero a donde iría, no sabia nada de mi.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con una de las enfermeras la cual amablemente me proporciono una dirección de casa de huéspedes donde aceptaban a los enfermos como yo hasta que se recuperaran o supieran algo de ellos.

Salí del hospital rumbo ala casa de huéspedes, camine unas cuantas cuadras preguntando y llegue a una gran casa, muy linda, con grandes ventanales blanca con azul y una cerca blanca con unas hermosas flores distintas muy parecida a un cuento;Pase por el patio principal y llegue ala puerta, toque el timbre y me abrió una muchacha delgada de lentes, con unos grandes ojos cafés y el cabello recogido en una coleta.

-Hola ¿necesitabas algo?.-dijo

-Eh si ¿Esta es la cada de huéspedes?.-pregunte dudosa

-¡Si! Pasa, mi nombre es Anhela.

-Hola

Pasamos a la sala de estar, esta muy hermosa decorada con unos sillones y decorada rústicamente.  
Me senté y ella se sentó ami lado, me pregunto que tenia y entregue un papel que la enfermera me entrego, lo leyó y me miro, dijo que conocía a la enfermera y que me aceptaría

Me invito a pasar a una oficina y me senté en una silla, me comento que ella era la encargada de la casa y que al igual que yo ella tenia amnesia.

Me mostró la casa, era hermosa, al igual que mi cuarto, lo compartiría con ella, gracias a dios me dio horarios al igual que mi reglamento ya que yo era un desastre.

Me dejo sola en la habitación y acomode mis pocas cosas, en el hospital me dieron ropa para una semana al igual que algunas cosas.

Baje a comer y no había mucha gente, comimos amena mente, todos me preguntaban de mi vida, pero no sabia que contestar, al parecer solo sabia mi nombre tal vez no Isabella.

Ayude a acomodar la mesa y todo, me llevaba bien con todos, todos tenían historias trajicas como que su marido las golpeaba otros habían tenido un accidente entre otras cosas, por lo poco que sabían de ellos.

Cayo la noche y me fui a bañar me di una buena ducha con agua caliente, salí del baños y me puse mi pijama, Anhela ya estaba acostada, me acomode en mi cama, luego escuche su voz...

* * *

**_¿Me dejan un Revier? (: ¡GRACIAS!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Ayudando

_Capitulo 3 _

_"Ayudando"_

Anhela me hablo, me pregunto mi historia la cual se la conté, hasta le mostré la carta, la leyó y vi como caían lagrimas de sus ojos, Decía que era una historia muy romántica, pero ami no me pareció.

Ella me contó que también perdió la memoria a causa de su esposo Erick, un día había llegado tomado, y ella se asusto, él le gritaba que era una zorra y una puta, pero ella no lo era, ese día había bebido mucho, dice que ella dormía y el entro ala cama, la violo salvaje-mente y la golpeo hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Un día Ella había despertado en el hospital, pero ya no recordaba nada, la misma enfermera que me atendió, la ayudo y después de unos meses recordaba todo, pero ella jamas quiso regresar, la comprendía ni yo hubiera regresado y desde entonces ella trabaja aquí ayudando.

Al contarme su historia vi como caían lagrimas por sus mejillas, me pare y la abrace hasta que las 2 quedamos dormidas.

Cuando dormía tuve un sueño horrendo, estaba en una cama llorando cubierta por una sabana, pasaban los minutos y entraba una chica muy hermosa no le veía muy bien el rostro, todo era borroso...

Ella me abrazo y me consoló, en ese momento abrí los ojos, eran como las 7:00 de la mañana Anhela aun seguía dormida.

Me levante y arregle mi cama, luego me metí al baño y me cambie, me puse una playera de tirantes y un short y mis tenis, arregle mi cabello con una coleta.

Baje las escaleras y entre ala cocina, empece a cocinar, al parecer se me daba bien cocinar, cocine varios huevos fritos con tocino y arregle la mesa.

Ya eran las 8:00 de la mañana y empezaban a bajar, tomaron a ciento al igual que yo; Anhela bajo corriendo pero al ver todo arreglado se relajo.

Se sentó ami lado a desayunar, todos comíamos mientras escuchábamos música, terminado el desayuno lave los platos y Anhela me veía y ayudaba; Terminamos como alas 12:00 de la tarde.

Me despedí de Anhela y tome mi bolso, me pregunto a donde iba y le conteste que iría a buscar trabajo, ella me sonrió y me dijo que podría vivir en la casa el tiempo que sea necesario, le di las gracias y salí de la casa...

* * *

**_¿Me Dejan un Reviewr? (: ¡Gracias! _**


	5. Chapter 5: El Departamento

_Capitulo 4 _

_"El Departamento"_

Salí de al casa y camine, compre un periódico y busque departamentos y trabajos, Fui a barios trabajos pero todos pedían referencias o experiencia.

Camine si rumbo, hasta que me detuve en frente de un parque y me senté en la banqueta mirando mis pies, que haría no toda mi vida viviría en esa casa no estaba mal pero, ¡tengo que seguir!

Levante la vista y hay estaban unos departamentos eran de 2 plantas y allí en un cartel decía: _Se Renta o Vende amueblada, pregunte en Administración._

Camine, hacia los departamentos, en la planta baja estaba una pequeña casa o departamento y decía con letras grandes _"ADMINISTRACIÓN"_ toque la puerta y me abrió una chica.

Era bajita mas que yo, delgada de tez pálida de unos ojos Esmeralda con el cabello corto de un color negro, con las puntas de un lado para otro.

-Hola soy Isabella Swan.- me presente y la chica contesto

-¡Hola! Soy Alice Cullen, pero dime Alice.- dijo con una gran sonrisa vaya que era muy parecida a un niño que había comido muchos dulces.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar?- pregunto muy amable, era de esas personas que nunca estarían triste...

Le sonreí a la chica y en ese momento salio un rubio, tez blanca como la chica, ojos azule alto como de 1.90 m

-Hola soy Jasper Hale.- Me sonrió y le conteste

-Hola Soy... - Alice me interrumpió y contesto por mi

-Isabella, Amor.

- Oh bueno amor me voy, nos vemos en la noche.

El chico beso a la chica, se veían muy enamorados, el chico se despidió de mi con un "adiós Isabella."

La chica volteo a mi con una sonriso-ta.

-Y Dime ¿Qué necesitabas?

-Venia a preguntar del departamento

-Oh Claro, déjame te lo muestro. - Tomo mi mano y subimos las escaleras, abrió el departamento y prendió la luz.

Era Perfecto, amueblado, lo que necesitaba, seguro costaría mucho, le pregunte Alice cuanto costaba y me contesto que 500 dolares por mes, me sorprendió el precio.

Le agradecí a la chica y le pregunte que cuando firmábamos el contrato, ella sonrió y me llevo arrastras de la mano a su casa, entramos y era hermosa, saco de un escritorio un contrato y una pluma lo ley y me pareció bien; Lo firme y la chica me abrazo y dijo.

-¡Seremos muy buenas amigas!- lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía un niño acabando de regalarle un juguete.

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un Revier? ¡Gracias! _**


	6. Chapter 6: Presentaciones

_Capitulo 5 _

_"Conociendo"_

Hoy era la mudanza, después de firmar el contrato fui a la casa de huéspedes y me despedí de Anhela, estaba muy triste pero el prometí que mantendríamos contacto, ella me acompañaría a conocer la casa.

No tenia muchas cosas, todo cambia perfectamente en mi bolso, ella me acompaño a asegurarse que estaría bien, llegamos y se despidió de mi ya que tendría que ira a trabajar a su segundo empleo, Alice me esperaba.

Subí las escaleras, y Alice me esperaba con su gran sonrisa, pasamos al departamento y estaba decorado un poco como hombre y no pude aguantar a preguntar.

-Alice ¿De quién era el departamento?

-De mi hermano, pero no te preocupes no creo que regrese.

-Oh supongo ¿Que se caso?.- le pregunte dudosa.

-No mas bien enviudo- agacho la cabeza al comentario.

-Oh que pena...

- No Descuida.

-Por cierto Bella, hoy en la noche hay una cena.

-¿De que?.

- Para celebrar que te mudaste

-Alice ¡no conozco a nadie!

-Por eso es la cena para que cuentes.

-Oh ¿Y la cena es formal?.-

-¡No! Viste como siempre.

- Ok

¡¿Qué me pondría?! Oh por dios, Alice era muy buena chica, supongo que tiene razón seremos muy buenas amigas...

Me metí ala ducha, necesitaba un baño, salí del baño y ahí estaba la muda de ropa de la cama morada linda, saque mi ropa y encontré un par de pantalones y una linda camisa, me puse mis converse y arregle mi cabello.

Entonces tocaron, abrí la puerta y hay estaba Alice y Jasper, los salude, cerré el departamento y caminamos unos pasos, Alice toco el timbre del departamento de alado, abrió una rubia despampanante, de figura muy buena, sus ojos azules y su cabellera dorada en forma de cascada; Entonces hablo la rubia

-Alice, ¡hermanito! ¿Quien es ella?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Ella es Isabella.

- Bella.- le interrumpí

-Bueno, Bella pasa.

Pasamos a su departamento, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, la mesa impresionante, yo miraba para todos lados, cuando una voz detrás de mi grito.

-¡Enana!

-¡Osito!

Me voltee a ver quien era y era un chico alto, musculoso de tez blanca, hermoso, ojos esmeralda.  
El chico cargo Alice y ella se dejo, la rubia ria al igual que Jasper, después de unos minutos Jasper hablo para presentarnos.

-Bella, ella es Rosalie mi hermana y el es Emmett el esposo de Ross y hermano de Alice.

-Al parecer todo queda en familia...

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un revier? ¡GRACIAS! _**


	7. Chapter 7: La Platica

_Capitulo 6 _

_"La Platica"_

Pasamos al cenar,todo era nuevo para mi, con Emmett todo era risa, los chicos, me contaban su vida.

Rosalie era hermana de Jasper, los Hale una familia adinerada, Jasper era un gran Chef y Alice una gran diseñadora, su familia era también adinerada; Emmett era abogado junto con su hermano, Edward, no eran hermanos de sangre. El papa de Emmett y Alice se caso con la mamá de Edward cuando ellos tenían 8 años.

Cuando me preguntaron mi vida, les conté lo sucedido y todos se quedaron boqui-abiertos, literalmente, Alice me preguntaba mientras que Rosalie, la callaba, Jazz y Emm al igual que Alice me ofrecían trabajo.

Les agradecí a Jazz y Emm, ya les llamaba como si les conociera de toda la vida, pero aceptaría la oferta de Alice como recepcionista, podría empezar así hasta establecerme.

La cena continuo, cuando menos pensamos eran las 3 de la mañana, todos ya nos íbamos a dormir, salimos del departamento de Ross y Emm.

Llegue a mi cama, y dormí como nunca hasta la pesadilla...

Otra vez la misma pesadilla pero ahora diferente puedo distinguir mas aunque no se muy bien quienes son, subo el elevador de una edificio parecen apartamentos camino un pasillo interminable, al fondo hay una puerta, empiezo a sentir miedo, toco la puerta y abre ese hombre musculo, alto de piel apiño-nada, es hermoso para mi, sus ojos me hipnotizan paso, ala sala y huele a se delicioso aroma, saco de mi bolso, la carta la cual se la entrego, el sonríe me le quedo viendo como tonta, pasan unos minutos y el chico me abraza y me pega su hermoso cuerpo, me trato de safar de el pero es imposible, el acorta la distancia entre nuestra cara, y me besa lentamente y suavemente, me agrada el beso, pero por alguna razón se que eso esta mal, me parto de el de golpe, y camino muy de prisa hacia la puesta, tropiezo con mis pies y caigo, en eso estoy en la oscuridad no recuerdo mucho, despierto en una cama solo cubierta por una sabana lloro como una niña pequeña, y saco de mi bolso mi celular,y marco un numero, pasa al 3 tono atiende una mujer su voz es dulce, no se que el cuento ya que siempre todos mis sueños son mudos, pasan unos minutos, mientras tanto se escucha agua caer,pasan los minutos y abre esa hermosa chica, su tez pálida y sus ojos muy parecidos a los míos solo su cabello cambia, un hermoso color broncíneo y cae en forma de cascaba, la chica trae mi ropa, la abrazo y lloro en su hombro, después de un minuto la chica voltea y lo ve al hombre, desvía la mirada a mi y caen lagrimas por sus mejillas, siento su mano en mi mejilla, me arde, la mujer sale corriendo y el chico avienta un fajo de billetes, y sale corriendo tras ella...

En ese momento despierto, tan raro, tal vez la chica y el chico pertenecían a mi pasado, ya va, ¡que tontería!

Me levante de la cama y me arregle solo una semana y sera 2 meses que no se nada quien soy yo.  
La misma pregunta todos los días.

Salí del departamento junto con Alice, en una semana me iría a trabajar con Emm, Alice nos es mala, pero lo mio no es la moda y he aprendido de ella, al parecer si me acuerdo de unas cosas.

Alice lo entiende y me apoya y a Emm pobre lo hace todo, Ross no es la mejor esposa en cuanto a celos, ella despide a las secretarias de Emm cada que se le place, por eso he decidido trabajar con el, Rosalie ya dio su consentimiento...

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un Reviewr? ¡GRACIAS! (:_**


	8. Chapter 8: La Cena

_Capitulo 7 _

_"La Cena"_

Ya hace un mes trabajo con Emm, es como mi hermano , la igual que Rosalie, en ella veo una hermana mayor, me protege al igual que Emm..

Ser su secretaria es lo mejor, es como si trabajar con el es por gusto y no por necesidad como otras personas.

Hoy acompañare a los chicos a la cena de que organizo su papa Carlisle, el papá de Alice y Emm, por lo que me han contado son muy buenas personas.

Me he comprado un guarda ropa mas extenso con ayuda de Alice, hoy me pondré un vestido verde un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, arregle mi cabello en un moño, por suerte mi cabello ha crecido mucho.

Mientras terminaba de arreglarme tocaron la puerta, abrí y hay estaban todos, agarre mi bolso y salí con los chicos, subí al auto de Al y Jazz, el camino fue un poco largo, su casa quedaba casi hasta el bosque, como era de imaginarse en Forks.

Salimos del coche y en la entrada nos esperaban un hombre y una mujer, el hombre era lato como Emmett, su cabello era dorado y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, mientras que la mujer era alta como Rosalie, su cabello era de un color caramelo que caía en forma de cascada, su tez al igual que el hombre era pálida, solo sus ojos eran diferentes un color Esmeralda exquisito.

Caminamos hacia ellos y Alice corrió hacia el señor y Grito .-¡PAPI!- El señor la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo princesa; Emmett corrió hacia la mujer y la cargo, la mujer y Emm rieron.

Camine junto con Jazz y Ross y los 2 me abrazaron, llegamos con ellos y los 2 lo saludaron, Alice hablo y me presento.

-Mama, papa, Ella es Bella Swan.- le sonreí y ambos hicieron los mismo,la mujer hablo

-Bella, mucho gusto, soy Esme Cullen y el es mi esposo.- le tendí ala mano, ella me dio para luego abrazarme.

-Bella es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen.-al igual que la mujer le di la mano para luego abrazarme.

Pasamos ala casa y todo estaba perfectamente decorado, pasamos a la cocina y la ama de llaves nos sirvió la comida, era exquisita, comí hasta satisfacerme, después de la cena, platicamos, le preguntaba de su vida, me contaron que Carlisle era Doctor y Esme era decoradora de interiores, Carlisle la había conocido a Esme cuando re-modelaba su consultorio y que al instante se enamoraron, pasaron varios meses y decidieron casarse cuando Emmett tenia 9 y Alice 8 al igual que Edward.

* * *

**_¿Me Dejas un Reviewr? (: _**


	9. Chapter 9: El Sueño

_Capitulo 8 _

_"El Sueño"_

Carlisle y Esme eran grandes personas, ahora entiendo Alice y Emmett, Esme daba una imagen de madre amorosa, algo que en mi corazón sentía que faltaba, al igual que un padre, Carlisle y Esme dijeron que ya me consideraban uno mas de sus hijos, algo que yo agradecía.

Después de la cena me despedí de Esme y Carlisle; Alice y Jasper me llevaron a los departamentos, cuando llegamos ya estaba Ross y Emm, me despedí de los 4, subí las escaleras, abrí mi departamento y voltee a ver a los 4, Ross y Emm se daban un tierno beso, algo que en mi interior corroía , desvié mi mirada Alice y Jazz y los 2 iban abrazados tan amorosos.

Abrí mi puerta y hay estaba mi departamento, solo sin nadie que me esperara, encendí las luces y camine hacia mi cuarto, me quite el vestido y deshice mi peinado, me coloque una camiseta vieja que encontré cuando me mude, aun tenia ese olor tan rico.

Deshice mi cama y me metí, cerré los ojos y sentí como poco a poco dormía, hasta quedar totalmente, otra vez tenia esa pesadilla, por que que significaba ese chico y esa chica, cada día era mas claro, pero no sabia como interpretarlo...

Abría la puerta y hay estaba ese chic alto como de 2 metros, piel bronceada, su cabello negro recortado, eso y su traje lo hacia ver mas sexy, su pantalón gris y su camisa blanca desabotonada, aquel departamento, sacaba la carta con mi nombre y se lo entregaba, él me lo regresaba.

El se acercaba mas y mas, hasta unir nuestros labios, sus labios sabia alcohol, me separe de el y lo abofeteaba, salia corriendo pero me tropezaba, luego sentía unos brazos, después de eso estoy en la oscuridad, pasaban unos minutos y ahí estaba yo en una cama sola cubierta por una sabana, agarraba un teléfono y marcaba un numero.

Luego cerraba los ojos y sentía unos brazos parecidos a los de Alice, abría los ojos y hay estaba esa chica, de ojos chocolate parecidos a los míos, solo su cabello y algunos rasgos cambiaban, su cabello caía como cascada, con un color broncíneo y su tez era pálida, ella me abrazaba y me consolaba, luego me pasaba mi ropa, mientras me vestía, ella voleaba, luego su mirada se fijo en mi, reflejaba odio.

Luego sentía su liviana mano en mi rostro, corría y el chico, aventaba un fajo de billetes y hay me quedaba llorando.

Como era posible, siempre le mismo sueño una y potra vez, que me pasaba,luego de mi sueño Un ruido me despertó provenía de la cocina abrí los ojos rápidamente y me pare de la cama a un dormida, me dirige ala cocina y hay estaba un hombre revisando mi refrigerador, agarre un florero que se encontraba en la sala me dirigí lentamente y...

* * *

**_¿Me Dejas un Reviewr? (; _**


	10. Chapter 10: El Intruso

**_Chicas, listas las Team Edward; Que algunas personitas preguntaron por Edward. Como les prometí ya va a salir, el va a ser parte importante de Bella para saber Quien es, Espero que les guste, Con este Cap empieza la hermosa historia entre Edward y Bella. Espero que les guste y no me maten._**  
___  
_Capitulo 9 _

_"El Intruso"_

Me dirige, lentamente hacia el hombre sin hacer ningún ruido, el hombre se para revisando un helado de fresa, mi favorito, el hombre era alto, no muy musculosos, por detrás no era feo, potaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, se distinguía una corbata negra, su cabello era bronceado, muy lindo corto pero despeinado.

El hombre no se percato de mi presencia, tal vez era un ladrón, me posicione detrás de el y le pegue un buen golpe en la cabeza con el florero, el hombre cayo, no reaccionaba, busque una cinta y le ate las manos y pies, le puse cinta en los ojos y una manzana en la boca, lo arrastre hasta la sala, después de eso grite, Emmett y Jasper vendrían a mi ayuda.

-¡AHH! Grite con todas mies fuerzas.-¡ AUXILIO!.- no Habían ni pasado 5 minutos, Emmett llego junto con los chicos y chicas, a mi ayuda, Emmett solo iba con un pantalón de pijama al igual que Jazz.

-Princesa ¿Qué Pasa?.- Emmett pregunto mientras las chicas me abrazaban.

-Eh, ¡Ese hombre me quería robar!.- los y las Chicas me veían con cara de ¿WTF?, Emmett se dirigió hacia el sillón y le quito la manzana.

-Bella ¿Qué le hiciste?.- Alice me miro con cara de preocupación y se dirigió al refrigerador y saco una bolsa con hielo, camino hacia el hombre y lo puso en la cabeza...

Me dirige hacia el chico, Emmett y Jasper se empezaron a reír hasta llorar Emmett se tiro al otro sillón, riendo a carcajadas, Jasper cayo al piso riendo hasta pegarle al piso. Estaba confundida ¿por qué se reían?

-Emmett, Jasper ¿Qué pasa; por qué se ríen?.- Pregunte mirándolos a los 2, casi no podían hablar por la risa.

-Bella el es...- Alice hablo mientras le quitaba la cinta de los ojos, cuando por fin se la quito, el hombre abrió los ojos uno por uno, hasta encontrarme con esos ojos Esmeralda preciosos.

-¡AHHH!.- El chico grito asustado,di 2 pasos atrás hasta caerme con los pies de Jazz.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién Eres?.- El chico por fin hablo, su voz era el sonido mas maravillosos del mundo.

-Yo.. yo... ¿Tu quién eres?.- le voltee la pregunta y me miro confundido, volteo a ver Alice y ella me miraba, hasta que hablo Alice.

-Edward ella es Bella Swan.

-Oh.- el chico contesto

-Y Bella el es Edward Cullen mi hermano.

Emmett me ayudo a parar, le tendí la mano pero Edward me miraba con cara de fuchi.

-Todavía tienes el descaro de darme la mano, cuando me pegaste, con sabe que cosa, y atarme como ¡puerco!. Estas ¡LOCA!.- el chico me grito, exaltado, no supe como reaccionar, solo tenia gas de abofetearlo y lo hice, con todas mis fuerzas, cerré los ojos mientras le cacheteaba, los abrí y hay estaba mi pequeña mano en su cara, el hombre volteo rápidamente hacia mi y me miro con cara de ¿Qué? lentamente se fue acercando cuando...

* * *

**_¿Me Dejas Un Reviewr? ¡GRACIAS! (:_**


	11. Chapter 11: Corriéndome de mi casa

_Capitulo 10 _

_"Corriendo me de mi casa"_

El chico volteo la cara y me miro, se acerco ami y me volvió a gritar .- ¡LOCA!.- ahora si me enoje, me acerque a el y le grite.- ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!.- y lo volví a cachetear ahora dejando le mis dedos marcados.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces?.- Ross por fin hablo.- Ross el no tiene ningún derecho de gritarme!.- Lo se Bella..  
Desvié mi mirada al chico y otra vez hablo pero mas calmado.

-Muy Bien niña pija, en primera esta es mi casa y no tienes ningún derecho de ella.

- No Edward esta ya no es tu casa.- hablo Alice molesta con el ceño fruncido, nunca la había visto así, hasta me daba miedo.

-¿Qué Enana?.- otra vez hablo Edward, también enojado.

-Ahora no soy enana soy ¡ALICE CULLEN! y Bella no se va, el que se va sos voz.- Alice alzo la voz, hasta el punto de estremecerme, voltee a Edward y el la veía sorprendido y molesto.

-¡Esta Bien! Me voy, ¡nunca debí regresar!.

- No Edward, pero así no se hacen las cosas. Cuando tu te fuiste Esme te lloro al igual que Carlisle, yo sufrí y ahora regresas como si nada.

-Alice, yo no podía.- Edward se veía demacrado, caían lagrimas por sus perfectos pómulos.

-Luego hablamos, Adiós Edward...- Alice desvió la mirada ala nada mientras que Edward agarraba sus cosas, su maletín y su saco, después de ver esa escena desgarradora, alcance a Edward jalándolo del brazo hasta.

Lo jale del brazo y lo voltee, lo mire a sus hermosos ojos, parecían junto a el minutos.  
Sus ojos color Esmeralda como Esme.

-¿Que quieres? ya me quietaste a mi familia ¿que mas quieres? ¿Que tu no tienes?...

Eso me dolió como mil puñaladas en mi corazón; agache la cabeza, no quería que me viera llorar

-¡No! ¡Edward! ¡Ella perdió la memoria! ¿Que no entiendes ella nos tiene solo a nosotros?.- hablo Emmett, camino hacia mi, sentí su brazos entre mi cuerpo.

-Oh.. Lo..lo siento... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Tu Te la crees enserio?, que no ven que los engaña !POR FAVOR!  
Ahora si ya estaba enojada, harta de ese tipo.

-Mira Niñito hijo de mami. No se con que derecho me agredes, trate de se amable pero ¡YA! Sabes que,  
Quédate con tu familia y con tu departamento. ¡Estoy Harta! Perdona Alice.

Salí de la sala y corrí a mi cuarto, cerré de un portazo, me tire en el piso abrazando mis piernas, llorando  
¿como era posible que ese angel sea así? No se parece en nada a su familia..

-Bella ¿estas Bien?.- Se escuchaba la voz de Alice como sollozando.

-Se ha ido Edward. Es un tonto mi hermano, ya no te insultara. Anda Bella sal por favor...-como negarme a ti Alice...

Salí de la habitación, abrace Alice, y caminamos ala sala y ahí esta él...


	12. Chapter 12: Mi Nuevo Jefe

Capitulo 11

"Mi nuevo jefe"

Hay Estaba mi perfecto ángel, o no mejor mi Diablo! Como era posible que una persona fuera haci de fría?

Edward salio de mi departamento junto con Jazz supuse que viviría con AL y Jazz, Despedí a todos del departamento, ya tenia mucho sueño, me dispuse a dormir pero no podía solo en mi cabeza tenia esos ojos esmeralda, ya Bella contrólate!

Después de esa noche tan mala, me desperté alas 8:00 de la mañana, ya que iría a trabajar con Emm a su compañía CULLEN & MASEN; no era malo el trabajo, era como si deseara trabajar y no por necesidad.

Me levante de la cama y me dirige directo ala ducha, enserio necesitaba una, termine y me puse mi toalla, camine a mi armario y saque una falda azul junto con una camisa 3/4 blanca y unos zapatos cómodos color negro, arregle mi cabello y salí del departamento baje las escaleras y tome un taxi.

El camino fue corto, baje y pague el taxi, camine al edificio CULLEN & MASEN, entre el portero me saludo, y abrió la puerta, camine a los elevadores, tome uno entre y oprimí el botón 9, para subir al piso, estaba la música de fondo de Ron pope A drop in the Ocean. (Nota les dejo la canción para que la escuchen ami me encanto! watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=LVsrP9OJ6PA )

Baje le elevador y camine el pasillo, las otras secretarias me sonreían, llegue ami escritorio fuera de la oficina de Emmett.

Prendí mi computadora, tenia de fondo de pantalla mi película favorita Twilight, pasaron unos minutos desde que llegue, Emmett salio un poco serio y hablo.- Bella podemos hablar?.- Eh si!- le conteste con una sonrisa, me levante de mi asiento y camine, abrí la puerta y Emmett estaba parado hablando con alguien de Espaldas, volteo el hombre y estaba...

Edward mi perfecto ángel o tal vez mi diablo, se veía tan lindo, con ese traje, gris y su saco, para mi era la perfección.

-Bella, creo que no han sucedido las cosas como debían- dijo Emmett con cara de tipo serio.

-Claro.- le respondí aun sorprendida.

-Bella, no queríamos decirte lo así pero.. Alice,Jazz,Ross y yo iremos de viaje a visitar la tuba de los padres de Rosalie y Jasper, cumplen 3 años de muerto, y mientras tanto Edward será tu nuevo ¡JEFE!

Que! Ese hombre seria mi jefe?

-Eh, si… si..Claro.- tartamudee al pensar en el mandándome.

-Bueno Bella, te presento a tu nuevo jefe Edward Cullen.- hablo Emmett con una sonrisa picara.

-Hola, Soy Bella Swan y seré tu nueva secretaria.- le tendí la mano pero el la miro y desvío la mirada asía la nada.

-Bueno Chicos los dejo.- salio Emmett casi corriendo.

Me quede parada por unos minutos esperando que Edward hablara.

-Isabella, como tu nuevo jefe quiero que me trates con respeto, y no como tu y mi hermano, queda claro.- me miro con una mirada perdida, como si fuera un maniquí.

-Claro, Ed… Señor. Cullen.- Nunca había llamado así a Emmett pero me tendría que acostumbrar.

-Isabella puedes ir por un café por favor.- Lo mire sorprendida,.- Claro señor. Cullen.

Salí de la oficina, camine ala cafetería del edificio, abrí la puerta y una muchacha muy amable tomo mi orden, me senté en una de las sillas, cerré los ojos pensando en lo de hace unos minutos, detrás de mi escuche una voz voltee y hay estaba el parado como siempre

* * *

**_¿Me dejan un reviewr? ¡Gracias!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Amigos?

Capitulo 12

"Amigos?"

-Hola, Bella!.- Lo dijo con un tono tan seductor, que casi me desmayo, como una persona podría provocar eso en mi?

-Ho..l..la.. Ja… me..ss..- lo dije tartamudeando y viéndolo como idiota.

- Como estas?.- pregunto aun con su voz sexy.- Bien y tu?.- lo dije mirando todo su cuerpo ese hombre se podría decir que era como un dios griego.

-Bien esperando a un viejo amigo! Y tu que haces en la cafetería si aun no es tu hora de comida?.- pregunto confundido ya que el siempre se sabia mis horarios y por pura casualidad venia a comer con migo.

-Oh, supongo que por el tono, son muy amigos?.- Lo dije dudosa.

-Es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde que tenia 5 años, se podría decir que mi hermano.-Lo dijo orgulloso de eso.

-Me alegro por ti, y la respuesta es, que espero el café de mi nuevo jefe.- lo dije caminando para la caja.

-Oh, y Emmett?.- pregunto con un tono divertido y mirándome con esos ojos Azules.- Se va de viaje con Al, Jazz, Ross y El, a París ha visitar las tumbas de los papás de Ross y Jazz.

-Oh, espero que regresen pronto, quería hablar con Emm, Bueno creo que mi amigo ya se tardo.- dijo mirando el reloj.

- Y Bella ya lo pensaste?.- pregunto levantando las cejas.- De que?.- pregunte divertida.- De Si quieres salir con migo.- Dijo un Poco nervioso.

- James, sabes por que no quiero salir.

- Bella en solo una semana ya habrán pasado 2 meses que no sabes nada de ti, por favor Bella! Si alguien t estuviera buscando ya te hubiera encontrado, mas un esposo y un novio, y que tal si tu huías de Ellos? Piénsalo Bella, sabes que te seguiré pidiendo que salgas.

James tenia razón no siempre me negaría amar, pero yo seguía aferrada a no rehacer mi vida por si tenía familia y si no, tal vez James tiene razón y si huía?

-James lo pensare, Gracias Enserio!.- Le dije eso mientras le tomaba la mano, en ese momento escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotros, volteamos y hay estaba el con el ceño fruncido y la expresión de casi morirse, me pare de mi asiento al igual que James y los 2 se miraron con rivalidad.

-Hola, James…

Dijo Edward mirándolo con ganas de matara alguien

-Edward! Hermano! Me alegra verte! Te tardaste por cierto!.- Dijo James alegre y con una sonrisa encantadora.

-James, también te extrañe me alegra verte después de 1 año!.- Lo último lo dijo con tristeza con los ojos en el piso.

-Edward te presento a Bella! Ella es como, no mas bien es la mujer con la que me quiero casar! Que tal te gusta para cuñada? Jejejejeje.- Lo dijo James con gracia, ami me pareció lindo pero a Edward no ya que lo veía con cara de matarlo.

-Bueno es muy linda debo de admitirlo, pero eso será cuando no trabaje.- Edward lo dijo un poco mas sonriente.- Como Que cuando no trabaje?.- pregunto James levantando una ceja.- Eh, si ella es mi secretaria.- lo dijo con un tono muy lindo, sonriente, siempre lo quisiera ver así.

-Eh, supongo que el es tu viejo amigo, no es así James?.- Pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.- Claro Bella, el es mi hermano.

-Bueno creo que yo sobro y tengo trabajo!, Haci que Bye.- me despedí de James con un beso en la mejilla, pero el trato de besarme, pero me aparte rápido de el, no quería que Edward malintre petara las cosas.

Salí de la cafetería, con el café de Edward que amablemente me regalo, subí el elevador y presione el botón 9 para subir, camine el pasillo, hasta mi escritorio, arriba del estaba una rosa con una tarjeta que decía:

_"Mi Bella_

_A un ángel le pregunte cual era el peor castigo y el me respondió, "Amar sin ser correspondido" _

_Por Eso te sigo insistiendo! Por favor Acepta salir con migo… _

_Atte: James Witherdale"_

Termine de leer la carta, y la volví a poner en su sobre, prendí la computadora, me puse hacer mi trabajo pasaron varias horas, cuando escuche una voz de mujer muy aguda.

-Hola se encontrara Edward?.- pregunto una mujer rubia un poco bajita, era linda con sus ojos verdes.

-Hola, no se encuentra, quien o busca?.- pregunte curiosa, la chica me miro con desaprobación.

-Soy Jane Vulturi, por favor le puedes decir que lo vine a buscar.-Me dedico una sonrisa falsa.- Claro.

La mujer salio y seguí con mi trabajo, al cabo de unos minutos me llego un mensaje de texto de Alice, despidiéndose de mi, que regresaría en 2 semanas, 2 semanas sin ella

* * *

**_¿Me dejan un reviewr? ¡Gracias!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Una piedra en el camino

Capitulo 13

"Una piedra en el camino"

Ya han pasado 1 semana desde que Alice y los chicos se fueron, no he tenido nada que hacer, solo trabajar, Edward es muy frío, solo me llama para café y ya, eso realmente me aburre siempre trabaja, casi nunca come, por suerte hoy es viernes, algo que agradezco y hoy para salirme de la rutina, iré a correr.

Salí de mi departamento pero antes revise el correo  
Hay estaba una carta de Alice desde Paris, para mi y Edward, se la entregaría antes de ir a correr.

Salí de mi apartamento, camine derecho ala apartamento de Edward, el se había ido a vivir frente al mío, toque la puerta, esperando ha que me abriera, pasaron 3 minutos, y la misma rubia abrió la puerta, traía puesta la camisa de Edward, la mire de pies hasta arriba y solo traía puesto eso, algo en mi se encendió, no se como explicarlo.

-Hola, necesitas algo?.- pregunto la pelos de elote, con un tonito irritante.

-Si, Se encuentra Edward?.- la mire con cara de zorra, asquerosa y ella sonrío con una de sus sonrisas falsas.- Claro! Espera.- camino adentro del departamento y Grito.- ¡EDWARD! Te busca tu secretaria.- la pelos de elote se río, paso un minuto y salio Edward solo con boxer cuando lo vi casi se me salen los ojos solo de verlo, tan perfecto, toda mi cara se lleno de color.

-Eh.. Ho..l..a.. Ten.- no podía ni hablar de la vergüenza, esta toda roja, solo de ver ese bulto, yo sabia que ya no era virgen aun que no me acuerdo, pero el doc, me dijo que ya no, subí la mirada ala cara de el y el sonreía.

- Gracias Bella.

- Que no soy Isabella?.- pregunte con la mirada agachada.

- Solo en el trabajo.

- Claro.- abrió la carta, la iba a leer pero salio la pelos de elote, besándole el cuello, según ella queriendo susurrar, le dijo a Edward.

- Necesito mas de ti, no me dejes con las ganas…- lo dijo la pelos de elote, mordiéndose un labio, enserio tenia ganas de golpearla como Edward podría estar con esa cosa con patas.- Bueno me voy, nos vemos Edward.- Salí corriendo de esa escena, amarga por que tenia tantas ganas de golpearla, nada mas de pensar en esa estupida escena, me daban ganas… olvídalo Bella.

Corrí 2 vueltas por el parque, escuchando música Turning Page – By Sleeping At Last era mi favorita y esa me ayudaba a tranquilizarme, corría por suerte aun no me había caído, bueno eso era hasta ahora, escuche un pequeño golpe, yo no había caído si no que el era el que había sido, traía la capucha de la sudadera, se la quiete y me encontré con….

James que siempre me seguiría?

-Hola, Estas Bien?.- pregunte un poco molesta

-Si, solo fue el golpe.- dijo tocándose la cabeza mientras se paraba.- Bella, tu siempre me haces daño, pero si eso significa que estaré cerca de ti vale la pena.- dijo con una sonrisa, a lo cual me sonroje.

-James, vamos.- lo ayude a caminar y lo subí a un taxi, me despedí de el, aun eran las 7:30 am, camine a mi departamento, subí las escaleras, hay estaba Jane la pelos de elote, llorando me dio algo de pena, pero ala vez me dio gusto, escuche la voz de la chica gritándole a Edward

-Eres un cínico! Te desprecio hijo de pu… Perro ma….. Como pudiste, Es por esa Zorra! Verdad crees que te ara caso, ni lo sueñes! Estupido….

Salio corriendo Jane, me volteo a ver y me miro con ojos asesinos, camino hacia mi y me grito.

-ZORRA! Maldita! Todo es tu culpa!.- estaba loca esta mujer, me gritaba de maldiciones, fue cuando sentí su mano en mi mejilla, me ardía, no reaccione al instante, la mire, me iba a volver a golpear pero en vez de eso se le escapo una lagrima.

Puesto que Edward le agarro la mano antes de abofetearme, los mire, Jane lloraba desconsolada y Edward me miraba con cara de perdón.

-Bella, lo siento.

- Hablo Edward con su voz fria, algo me molesto.

- No Te disculpes.- Corrí a mi departamento y cerré la puesta me recosté en mi cama, de repente sin previo aviso caían gotas de agua por mi mejilla, paso 5 minutos, me seque las lagrimas, me metí a la ducha con agua fría, la sentía pero sin embargo, mi piel no reaccionaba, Salí, me cambien poniéndome un simple vestido con unos tacones, agarre mi bolso y Salí directo ala oficina; Pague el taxi, salude la portero, presione el botón 9 y subí, baje el elevador, camine por todo el pasillo, me senté frente al escritorio, me sentía mal no se por que me dolía la cabeza, nada grave solo una jaqueca, empecé con mi trabajo aun que no me podía concentrar, en ese momento me vinieron varias escenas, yo vestida de blanco viendo a 2 enamorados casándose, tenia música de fondo era realmente linda, escuche una pequeña voz era la de Edward.

-Bella Estas bien?.- pregunto mirándome con arrepentimiento.

-Si Señor. Cullen.- lo dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Dime Edward.- esta bien Edward.- abrió la puerta de su oficina y se ensero.

Ya era mi hora de comida, me dispuse para la cafetería, solo compre una manzana, me senté, se escuchaba una hermosa canción de Ha-ash- Hasta que llegaste tu (Nota: Ami me encanta y queda con el capitulo disfrútenla les dejo el link watch?v=z6Kh3Nix34w&feature=autoplay&list=FLWJA9pUSaYrDYCkoTLJJc2w&lf=plpp_video&playnext=1 )

Esa canción concordaba con mi pequeña vida, por que es tan difícil saber ¿Quién soy? La seguí escuchando, pasaron unos minutos, entro James sonriente, se dirijo directamente a mi y me saludo

.Hola, Bella.. Bueno pues necesito hablar contigo se puede?.- Pregunto con la mirada distante, y un poco triste.- Claro de que quieres hablar?.- Pregunte un poco asustada.

-Bella, no se si.. yo pueda soportarlo mas, se que no tenemos nada, pero me duele que seas tan distante, esta bien que seamos amigos, pero… yo ya no puedo perdona, pero esta es la ultima vez, piensa en tu vida, por favor, Isabella, esta es la ultima, luego me rendiré, por que yo sufro; Isabella quieres salir con migo?.- esas palabras me dolieron en el alma, como le podría hacer daño, pero si, si nunca sabia quien era, que pasaría, se que esta es la salida del cobarde pero aceptare.

-Acepto James.- le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, el me sonrío como si nunca me hubiera visto.

-Gracias Bella! Paso mañana por ti alas 8:00 pm te parece?.- Claro- le respondí casi en un susurro, me levanto de mi asiento para darme vueltas, me estaba mareando pero en ese momento me bajo cuando escuchamos la voz de…

* * *

**_¿Me dejan un reviewr? ¡Gracias!_**


	15. Chapter 15: La Cita

Capitulo 14

"La Cita"

De Edward, nos miraba sorprendido, volteo a ver James y lo miro con desprecio y ami como zorra.

-Isabella ya es hora de que regreses a tus labores no te parece?.- pregunto con un tonito egocéntrico y frío.

-Claro Edward.- Lo mire con la boca abierta.

- Señor. Cullen por favor Isabella.

- Claro.- Salí indignada y camine a mi escritorio, pasaron 3 horas y Edward no llegaba, ya era mi hora de salida me quedaría a esperarlo pero se que no llegaría.

Salí de la oficina y tome un taxi, revise mi celular y tenia un mensaje de voz de Alice, diciéndome que regresarían en 2 semanas.

Llegue al departamento, pague el taxi subí las escaleras, se escuchaba un ruido horrendo, era la música mas fuerte, provenía de la casa de Edward, camine a su departamento, abrí la puerta, ya que estaba abierta, hay estaba Edward tirado en el piso fumando y bebiendo, esa imagen me partió el alma en mil pedazos, Salí de hay, abrí mi departamento y me dispuse a llorar no sabia por que pero Edward me dolía en el alma su indiferencia me causaba dolor.

Hoy era sábado, hoy seria mi espantosa cita, me levante a las 12 pm, normalmente no dormía tanto, me levante con perosidad, agarre mi toalla y mis cosas, me di un buen baño, cuando Salí ya eran la 1:30 pm, me vestí con una bata, camine ala cocina, me prepare unos huevos fritos, cocinarlos me recordó Anhela, mi 1 amiga.

Cuando termine ya eran las 3:00 pm, me dirigí a mi closet no sabia que ponerme ya que Alice siempre me ayudaba, pero no estaba, me decidí por un vestido dorado con negro, con el cabello recogido en una coleta, mi maquillaje fue básico, cuando termine de arreglarme ya eran las 5:00 pm, me puse a ver una película la de 3 metros sobre el cielo, esa película enserio era triste, cuando la termine de ver ya eran las 7:30 pm, solo media hora y seria mi cita.

Ya eran las 8:00 no paso ni un minuto, cuando tocaron el timbre hay estaba parado James tan perfecto se veía realmente atractivo.

-Nos Vamos?.- pregunto mientras me entregaba una rosa.

- Gracias y si!.- salimos de mi apartamento, cuando menos pensé hay estaba Edward, como un dios Griego, se veía Hermoso, divino, perfecto!, lastima que una mujer lo opacaba era una pelirroja, alta muy hermosa para mi gusto, parecía súper modelo, los 2 iban agarrados de la mano, algo en mi otra vez se encendió, ahora sabia que era Celos! Pero como podría sentir eso por el; Como bien dicen del odio al amor hay un solo paso, caminaron hacia nosotros con una sonrisa.

-Hola, James.- hablo Edward Sonriendo.

- Hola, Edward! Y Quien es esta Hermosura?.- pregunto James con una sonrisa picara.- Ella es Victoria una amiga, Se las presento James, Bella ella es Victoria y Victoria ellos son James y Bella.

- Hola mucho gusto.- Sonrío la chica, observando a James de arriba hacia arriaba, que no se confirmaba con Edward?

-Bueno Chicos nos vamos.- dijo James con una sonrisa.- Adiós y a donde se dirigen?.- Preguntaron Edward y Victoria ala vez.- A Cenar.- respondió James mirándome.-Oh, que se diviertan, bye!.- Dijeron los 2.

Subimos al coche de James y condujo a un lujoso Restaurante, me ayudo a bajar, caminamos hacia la recepción y un hombre muy amable nos indico donde estaba nuestra mesa, cuando llegamos, James me ayudo a sentar, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando detrás de mi escuche su hermosa voz, voltee a ver quien era, hay estaban los 2 tan sonrientes, solo de verlos casi se me sale el corazón…

-Hola, no sabia que venían al mismo restaurante.- Dijo Edward con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Que coincidencia.- hablo la pelirroja.

- Por que no juntamos las mesas?.- Dijo James, con una sonrisa.-Claro.- Hablo Edward.- el mesero nos llevo a una mesa de 4 Edward quedo enfrente de mi, ala derecha estaba Victoria y ala izquierda James.

La Cena transcurrió tranquila, todos reíamos, Victoria nos contaba de que era súper modelo, como lo supuse, cada quien contaba lo que quería James estaba feliz, fue cuando sonó esa canción. La de Romeo Santos- Rival (Nota: Amo esta canción Escúchenla! watch?v=1y27Ou7BMh0 )

Cuando empezó la canción la gente se empezó a parar.

-Bella Bailamos?.- Pregunto James con una hermosa sonrisa.- Claro.- Tomo mi mano y empezamos a bailar a paso lento ala mitad de la canción, sentí una mano en mi hombro, voltee a ver y hay estaba Edward con una sonrisa.

-Bella Bailamos?.- Pregunto divertido.- Si!.- me separe de James quien fue a bailar con Victoria,  
Se escuchaba una hermosa nota de la canción.

Han pasado muchos años y yo resistiendo  
hasta que borre el sabor de la felicidad  
me fuiste convirtiendo en tu enemigo  
siendo la culpable y me perdí  
en tu laberinto de que hoy quiero escapar.  
Prefiero vivir mil años sin ti  
que una eternidad pasándola sin ti

Fuiste el amor de mi vida

y hablándote claro no te voy a mentir  
me da lo mismo lo que puedas sentir

Esto es una tormenta y continuara

Es como ir hundiéndose en el mar

Seria un poco absurdo un final pactar

Porque seguir haciendo daño

Vivir así a tu lado no es normal

Yo busco paz y tú eres tempestad

Prefiero darme por vencido y terminar  
No quiero ser más tu rival.  
No quiero ser más tu rival  
No quiero ser más tu rival

Esto es una tormenta y continuara

Es como ir hundiéndose en el mar

Seria un poco absurdo un final pactar

Porque seguir haciendo daño

Vivir así a tu lado no es normal

Yo busco paz y tú eres tempestad

Prefiero darme por vencido y terminar  
No quiero ser más tu rival,  
no quiero ser más tu rival

Esa canción era realmente hermosa, por mi mejilla rodo una pequeña lagrima, sentí su mano en mi mejilla, cuando me toco mil corriente eléctricas pasaron por mi cuerpo, me estremecí a su contacto, me apretó mas a su pecho y yo no abrase mas.

-Bella, estas bien?.- pregunto casi en un susurro.-Si!, solo que… nada olvídalo.- me calle antes de que abriera mi bocota.

- Bella, yo.. no se como explicarlo pero yo..- se callo en ese momento se acabo la canción, pero se repitió algo que agradecí.- Bella, yo ya no puedo separarme de ti. Se que no empezamos del todo bien pero, con tan solo conocerte en una semana me enamore de ti.. Bella yo…- en ese momento interrumpió James, me safe de Edward, caminamos ala mesa, recogí mis cosas, y salimos del restaurante, James condujo en silencio, estaba serio, llegamos y baje, casi corro ami departamento, pero James me acompaño.

-Llegamos.- Hablo James.

- Si, eh buenas noches.- abrí mi departamento y voltee.

- Bella, yo…- James agacho la cabeza a su comentario.

- James. Buenas noches.- m voltee pero el me jalo del brazo, se quedo a milímetros de mi, podía sentir su aliento, su respiración.- James.- dije en susurro.- Bella.- respondió, lentamente se acerco a mis labios, los rozo con los suyos, me dio un beso pausado y lento, saboreando mis labios, toco mis labios con su lengua, automáticamente le di paso para que se uniera con la mía, el beso se intensifico, me pegaba mas su cuerpo, entre lace mis manos en su cabello, atrayéndolo mas ami, agarro mi trasero, lo cual me sentó incomoda, me empujo muy despacio para atrás mi puerta se abrió, en ese momento abrí los ojos y hay estaba Edward mirándonos junto con Victoria, trate de separarme de el pero fue imposible, cuando me iba a depositar en el sillón, tropecé con mis pies, sentí un golpe muy fuerte en mí cabeza, el cual me dejo inconciente, ahora estaba en completa oscuridad, en mi cabeza pasaban mil imágenes, mas claras, era yo vestida de blanco un vestido de dama de honor, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, desviaba mi mirada a el hombre vestido de Blanco, se veía hermoso, luego volteaba a ver ala mujer y al hombre, la mujer se veía espectacular con ese vestido, sonreía se veía hermosa. Volteaba al mar, todo estaba hermosamente y perfectamente decorado, olía a mar.

En ese momento desperté, abrí los ojos uno por uno hasta encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos Esmeralda.

-Eh..- no podía articular bien las palabras.

- Que me paso?.- pregunte confusa.

- Bella, estas bien?.- pregunto Edward.- Eh, si supongo, desvíe la mirada hacia James, que estaba con una bolsa de hielo en mi cabeza, al lado de el estaba Victoria con cara de preocupación.- Eh me duele.- fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de hundirme en la completa oscuridad, escuchaba las vocees de James, Victoria y Edward, después sentí unos brazos muy acogedores alrededor de mi cuerpo.

* * *

**_¿Me dejan reviewr? ¡Gracias!_**


	16. Chapter 16: No te Vayas

Capitulo 15

"No te Vallas"

Después de unos minutos nos movíamos, se escuchaba ruidos, pero yo estaba en mi mundo de recuerdos.

Sonó la música, era de un piano, caminando iba la novia con el señor, se me hacia conocido pero, ala vez, no, la mujer brillaba, se veía como una princesa, con ese vestido, blanco, y su cabello recogido, se veía tan feliz, pude notar como le caía una lagrima por la mejilla, caminaban a paso lento, pero al ver al novio, brillo, una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro, voltee a ver al novio y hay estaba ese hombre vestido de blanco se veía como príncipe, era el hombre mas hermoso de la tierra, al igual que la mujer brillo, la boda transcurrió rápida, escuche sus botos atentamente.

-Yo Renesme, acepto por esposo a Jacob, en la salud en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe.  
-Yo Jacob Acepto por esposa a Renesme, en la salud en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe.

La frase la finalizo con un beso tierno, los dos se dijeron te amo, algo que a mi me pareció demasiado romántico.  
Voltee a ver el amar, todo estaba decorado, perfectamente.

Una luz me segó, por unos instantes, lentamente abrí los ojos, la luz se intensifico, cuando los abrí totalmente, hay estaban esos hermosos ojos Esmeralda.

-Eh, que me paso?.- pregunte confundida.- Te desmayaste.- me lo dijo la voz de James.-Oh, donde estamos?.- En el hospital.- hablo Carlisle mientras entraba la habitación.- Hola, Como estas Bella?.- pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa.- Bien.- lo dije casi desmayándome.- Bueno, Bella, ya estas mucho mejor, y creo que ya te puedo dar de alta, solo con una condición, que si te sientes mal, te duele la cabeza, inmediatamente vengas, ya que eso significa que empezaras a recuperar tu memoria.- lo dijo con una sincera sonrisa.-Que? Voy a recuperar mi memoria?.- Pregunte sorprendida y feliz.- Si Bella.- Gracias.- Carlisle salio, mientras entraba la pelirroja, con dos cafés en la mano.- bella, estas bien?.- pregunto Victoria con una sonrisa, sincera, no le podía hacer una grosería.- Si, Gracias por preguntar.- Victoria sonrío, les entrego los cafés, a James y Edward.

-Bueno Bella, me retiro, te iré a visitar pronto.- Dijo James con media sonrisa.- Claro.- Le dije un poco triste.- Adiós Bella.- Lo dijo besándome la frente.- Victoria no quieres que te lleve?.- le dijo James a Victoria, alo cual ella respondió.- Si, Bueno Edward nos vemos.- le dijo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.- Adiós, Vic!.- Dijo Edward mirándome.

Ya eran la 1:00 pm, ya me habían dado mi alta, me cambie rápido, Salí de la habitación, fui por mis cosas, salid el hospital, cuando llegue al estacionamiento, estaba parado Edward en su volvo, le sonreí.

-Bella te llevo?.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, me fascino.- Si.- tomo mis cosas, y las metió al coche, el camino fue tranquilo esta muy cansada, mis parpados se cerraba, me dormía mas con la música del coche, claro de luna- Debussy, llegamos a mi apartamento, Salí con torpeza del auto, Edward me ayudo a caminar, bajo mis cosas, abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, pasamos a mi habitación, dejo las cosas en mi cuarto, cuando se disponía a Salir lo detuve.

-Edward, quédate, por favor!.- le dije mirándolo los ojos, el me miraba con ternura.- Bella….- dijo en un susurro.- Por favor!.- le dije, suplicante con la mirada agachada.-  
Esta bien, me iré cuando te duermas t parece?.- Si!.- le dije sonriente, el me contesto con un perfecta sonrisa torcida, muy propia de el.- Gracias, por todo.- le dije tumbándome en la cama junto a el.

-De nada, mi… Bella.- le sonreí, los 2 estábamos acostados, mis parpados pesaban, pero no quería dormir, quería que Edward no se fuera, escuche una hermosa melodía, era un nana, Edward empezó, a cantar, su voz era el sonido mas exquisito, todavía lo escuchaba pero ala lejos, me moví, escuchaba su corazón latiendo, era uno de los mejores sonidos del mundo, lo podía escuchar todo el día.

-Duerme mi Bella, Sabes cuando te vi temí canecerte, cuando te conocí temí quererte y ahora temo perderte, mi Bella, te esperado por mas de un siglo…

Después de esas hermosas, palabras susurre  
-Edward.. Te amo…- lo ultimo lo dije para mi, por fin sabia que sentía por el, yo le amaba… ahora se que el me corresponde, y ahora no le perderé…

Desperté y eran las 8:00 pm, Edward estaba ami lado, durmiendo tranquilamente, parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

Me levante de la cama suavemente, para no despertar a Edward, camine ala cocina, encendí la estufa, y cocine lasaña, al cabo de media hora ya estaba lista.

Voltee y vi a Edward levantado, viéndome.  
-Hola, dormilón.- dije con una sonrisa.- Bella, no deberías levantarte!.- no es problema, solo tenia hambre.-le dije para que no se enojara.

Pasamos al comedor, le serví la comida a Edward, parecíamos esposos, ya que el puso la mesa y yo servia, prendió la televisión, puso el canal 44 el de las noticias, empezamos a comer mientras veíamos la tele, mientras tomaba de mi agua, escuche su nombre!

-Jacob Black, el gran empresario, ha tenido 2 demandas por incumplimiento de trabajo, se sabe que irá a juicio, por el momento busca el mejor abogado, se esperan mas noticias.

Cuando escuche esa noticia me mare como era posible, si existía el hombre, me pare rápidamente ami habitación, de un cajón saque la carta que me habían dado, en el hospital con el nombre Jacob Black, cuando vi el nombre, me dirige ala computadora, busque en Google su nombre y me aparecieron miles de imágenes, en verdad era el hombre, de mis recuerdos, busque a su esposa, y nada me apareció, decía que si se había casado, pero que nunca la mujer se dejaba ver, después de unos minutos, Edward entro ala habitación tenso.

-Bella, estas bien?.- pregunto con voz de preocupación.- Si, solo que..- Que Bella.- volvió preguntar.- Edward, necesito tu ayuda.- le dije con la voz apagada.- Necesito saber ¿Quién soy yo? Por favor.- Claro, Bella!.- Edward salio de la habitación, en 5 minutos regreso con una lapton.- Edward, Gracias.- le sonreí y el izo lo mismo.- Y Que quieres saber?.- pregunto divertido.- Busca a Isabella Swan.- Ok ala orden!.- dijo mientras hacia un saludo militar, cuando iba a empezar sonó mi celular, lo agarre y vi una llamada perdida de Anhela mi amiga, le volvía marcar y una mujer contesto.

-Hola, Quien habla!?.- pregunto la mujer.- Hola, Soy Isabella, por que tiene el teléfono de Anhela?.- pregunte un poco molesta.- Usted es familiar de la paciente?.- Como que paciente.- pregunte alterada.- Mire señorita, Anhela Weber tuvo un accidente, esta muy golpeada tiene hematomas, al parecer fue golpeada por su esposo.- cuando dijo fue golpeada, no pude evitar que cayeran lagrimas por mis ojos.- Donde Esta?.- pregunte levantando la voz.- Esta en el hospital Santa Julia.- Voy para aya!.- colgué el teléfono, agarre mi bolso y una chamarra, Salí corriendo, Edward me alcanzo y me agarro del brazo me pregunto por que estaba tan alterada.

-Edward, esta en el hospital.- Quien Bella?.- pregunto Edward exaltado.- Por favor Llévame!.- Claro.- subí a su volvo y condujo, hacia el hospital cuando llegamos, corrí a recepción donde me atendió una enfermera.

-Donde Esta la Señorita Weber!.- pregunte espantada.- En la habitación 101.- Gracias.- corrí como loca a la habitación, cuando llegue, toque la puerta, abrió el Doc. Laurente, cuando la vi hay en la cama acostada, m e derrumbe, camine hacia ella y l abrace, abrió sus ojos y en un susurro, dijo mi nombre.

-Bella…- Calla.- le dije mientra caían lagrimas por mis ojos.-Quien te izo esto?.- pregunte.- Erick.- dijo muy débil.- Lo matare los sabes.- le dije divertida.- se lo merece.- Lo se.- después d unos minutos, Salí de la habitación cuando llegue ala sala de espera estaba Edward esperándome, me senté, un minuto me quede en silencio, puso su mano en mi mejilla, me moví para abrazarlo, el me correspondió y me puse a llorar como bebe…

* * *

_**¿Me dejan un Reviwer? ¡Gracias!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Mi Fin

Capitulo 16

"Mi Fin"

Ya ha pasado 3 días desde lo de Anhela, por suerte Edward me había ayudado, mucho hace 3 días Angela se fue a su casa, Edward metió la bote a Erick algo que le agradecí en el alma, también se llevo una buena golpiza por parte de el…

Me levante muy temprano, hoy iría a trabajar, gracias la incidente de Anhela, Edward me dejo cuidarla; El y yo aun no hemos hablado, desde mi pequeño desmayo, me vestí con un simple vestido color hueso, y unas zapatillas negras, Salí de mi departamento, cuando baje las escaleras, hay estaba mi ángel, recargado en su volvo.

-Hola, Bella, lista?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa torcida.- Para?.- pregunte caminando hacia el.- para el trabajo.- pregunto divertido.- Claro, nos vemos aya.- le dije mientras paraba un taxi.- A donde vas?.- pregunto mirándome, extrañado.- al trabajo conteste.- Te llevo!.- Dijo en un tono demandante.- No gracias!.- te lo ordeno como tu jefe.-Haci!.- SI!.- dijo riendo, me subí a su volvo, condujo en silencio, bajamos del auto y nos separamos, no seria bien visto a una empleado con su jefe. No separamos, subí el elevador, cuando llegue ya estaba Edward en su oficina, me senté en mi escritorio, toda la mañana me la pase trabajando en expedientes, Edward había tenido una junta, por la cual no le vería hasta después del almuerzo.

Cuando mire mi reloj ya eran las 2:00 pm mi hora de comida, baje ala cafetería, fui al mostrador y pedí una pizza con un refresco, pague, camine hacia una mesa, me senté, al cabo de unos minutos sentí unas manos en mis ojos, estaba en la oscuridad, era Edward, estaba segura, me pare de mi asiento para quedar frente a el, me destapo los ojos y era James con una gran sonrisa, se acerco a mi y unió nuestros labios, el beso fue lento y pausado, yo no quería el beso, trate de saberme pero no pude, abrí los ojos como platos, solo lo miraba, cerré los ojos, después de abrirlos hay estaba, mi Edward mirándome fríamente, solo dese que la tierra me tragara! Me safe del beso de James mordiéndolo.

Camine hacia Edward, note que estaba tenso, demasiado diría yo, en sus ojos reflejaba odio puro.

-Ed…w.a…rd….- dije en un susurro, el me miraba distante.- Señorita Isabella, Creo que no es propio que se ande besando con todos, en el trabajo.- lo dijo con el tono mas frío, y la mirada de odio.- Edward!.- le dije mirándolo con todo mi arrepentimiento.-Señor. Cullen, Swan.- agache la mirada a su comentario.-Ok,Ed… Señor. Cullen.- Salí de la cafetería, corriendo, entre al baño y me derrumbe, por que Edward tenia que ver ese maldito beso!

Salí del baño con los ojos rojos, llegue a la oficina y no estaba, abrí su oficina y nada… las horas pasaron, lo esperaba pero nada, cuando menos pensé eran las 10:30 pm, Salí del trabajo, tome un taxi, empecé a llorar, en mi corazón sentí un gran hueco, sabia que era por el, pero era otro, como si en mi pasado hubiera estado enamorada..

Salí del taxi, pague, camine a su departamento, escuche un gran ruido, era unos gritos y gemidos, provenían de una mujer.

-Vamos Edward! Otra vez! Mas, mas Fuerte! Haci no pares! Ho por dios! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

Salí corriendo a tal escena, me encere en mi cuarto, me puse a llorar, como una niña pequeña, me dolia mucho la cabeza, esos gemidos me recordaban algo, tal vez.. en ese momento no supe mas de mi la cabeza me dolia horrores, paso un minutos, y ay no pude mantenerme en pie, la oscuridad me invadía, mi cuerpo ya no lo sentia, era como si ya no existiera ni tuviera razon de existir… Tal vez, ya era hora de partir de ya no sufrir tal ves ya no quiera saber ¿Quién Soy yo?...

Ya toada mi vida había acabado, o no, por que debía de acabar? Si mi vida aun sigue, todavía tengo razones para existir, aun tengo que saber quien soy yo!

Después de hundirme en la oscuridad, una luz me guío, caminehacia ella, enseguida escuche la voz de un ángel, abrí los ojos, y hay estaba mi pequeño duende.-Alice.- dije con poca fuerza.-Bella!.- chillo Alice.- Que me paso?.- pregunte confundida.-Bella, estas en el hospital!.- dijo con la mirada triste.- Por que?.- pregunte, mirándola.- Bella, estuviste en coma por 1 semana!.- lo dijo sollozando.- Por que no, me dijiste que te sentías mal! Regresamos y lo que encontramos es tu cuerpo, medio muerto, sin respiración.- lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.- Perdona.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió.- Bella!.- Dijo Rosalie, corriendo asía mi para abrazarme.- Ross.- La abrase, me acune en su hombro y me puse a llorar como niña pequeña.

Ya ha pasado 1 día desde que desperté, Alice se volvió loca ya que me consentía al igual que todos, no estaba mal las atenciones, pero nunca he sido de las que les guste que las mimen.

Ya son las 8:00 pm y todos se han ido por suerte, me he sentido muy cansada, y me duele la cabeza de tantos recuerdos, ahora se quien es Jacob Black, pero no se nada de mi ni de la chica.

Decidí dormir un poco, lastima que tuve una pesadilla horrible,rapidamente abrí los ojos, cuando los abrí hay estaba, Edward mirándome.

-Bella…- dijo con a voz apagada.- Que Quieres!- dije con un tono frío que hasta a mi me dolió.-Bella, perdóname.- No! Lárgate! No te quiero ver.- dije con la voz quebrada.- Bella, yo soy un tontoperdoname!.- dijo con la voz casi a punto de llorar.- No! Edward! Me lastimaste, isite que estuviera en coma, por poco y me muero, no sabes cuanto me dolió, escuchar la cochinada de esa zorra Pelos de Elote!

-Vamos Edward! Otra vez! Mas, mas Fuerte! Haci no pares! Ho por dios! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

Dije tratando de imitar su odiosa voz.

-Bella, yo..- Dijo con lagrimas en lso ojos.-Edward, lárgate, por favor, tu y yo nunca estemos juntos, eso queda muy claro!  
-Perdona, Bella.- Adiós Edward, a no Señor. Cullen!.- dije con la voz fría desviando la mirada.

Cuando se fue me sentí la peor persona, le hice, pero el me izo sufrir, cuando no puedes estar con una persona eso siempre significa que nunca debieron ser algo.  
El seguirá con su vida y yo con la mía, debo de saber quien soy yo!

Hasta pronto dulce amor, adiós mi perdición… Eres mi Fin

* * *

**_¿Me Dejas un Reviewr? ¡Gracias!_**


	18. Chapter 18: Por Favor Perdóname

Capitulo 17

"Por Favor Perdona me"

Edward PoV...

Después de dejar a Bella, en la oficina, llegue, en mi escritorio hay estaba un mensaje de junta, Salí y ya no pude ver, la junta se me izo eterna solo quería ver a mi Bella.

Cuando Salí de la junta, me dirige directo ala florería le llevaría unos hermosos lirios, tarde una hora en escogerlos, cuando llegue ala cafetería, casi me muero hay estaba mi Bella, con el idiota de James, en pleno beso, ella parecía disfrutarlo, en mi se encendio las ganas de matar al estupido, yo sabia que lo que sentía eran puros celos, pero no debía desconfiar de ella.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, cuando me vio se separo de James, camino hacia mi, pero algo en mi reacciono, la mira con la mirada fría. Ella no pudo pronunciar bien las palabras dijo tartamudeando mi nombre.-Ed..w. …- dijo en un susurro., la mire con frialdad no quería que me viera derrumbado, con todo el dolor de mi corazón la mire y le dije con un tono arrogante.-Señorita Isabella, creo que no es propio que se ande besando con todos en el trabajo.- Dije con la mirada hacia la nada, y con un tono frío que me dolió hasta el alma.-Edward!.- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos con arrepentimiento.- Señor. Cullen, Swan.- dije reprendiéndola, ella agacho la mirada a mis palabras.- Ok, Ed… Señor. Cullen.- iba a decir mi nombre, pero se arrepintió, salio de la cafetería, cuando ella se fue, voltee a James, lo mire con ganas de matarlo.

-Edward que fue todo eso?.- pregunto James confundido.- Nada, James!.- le dije casi en un grito.- Edward te sientes bien?.- pregunto este, claro que no eres idiota o que Bella es mía solo mía! Compréndelo Estupido, tenia tantas ganas de matarle, pero solo le conteste.- James, aléjate de Bella.- dije con un tono frío y mirándolo a los ojos.- Por que Edward?.- pregunto confuso, no me pude aguantar las ganas, le metí un buen golpe en la barbilla, que lo tumbo al suelo, el no reacciono.

-Solo Aléjate!.- eso lo dije mientras me marchaba, no quería regresar a esa oficina sabia que Bella estaría hay, se burlaría de mi, llegue al estacionamiento, tome mi volvo y conduje como loco, me celular empezó a sonar era una llamada de Jane, le conteste.

-Edward, perdona.- eso lo dijo con un tono de Zorra.-  
Te quiero ver, vamos ami apartamento.-Claro.- contesto.

Conduje lo mas rápido posible cuando llegue hay estaba ella, esperándome, abrí el apartamento, la tome de la cintura, y le quiete la ropa , dejándola totalmente descubierta, la tome de la cabeza y la bese como loco, ella se asusto ami reccion pero luego comprendió mi juego, se subió ahorcadas de mi cintura, con un solo movimiento me quito la camisa y el pantalones, dejándome solo en boxers, ella me los quito, ahora estaba igual que ella, no anduve con rodeos y entre en ella, con tal fuerza que le dolió ami no me importo, ella se acostumbro rápido, mis estocadas eran rápidas y fuertes solo quería sexo y fácil con ella eso era lo mas fácil, ella empezó a gritar como loca.

-Vamos Edward! Otra vez! Mas, mas Fuerte! Haci no pares! Ho por dios! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

Yo no le di importancia al cabo de unos minutos, de saciar mi sed, le dije que se largara, ella no comprendió hasta que le grite.

-Lárgate! Que aun no entiendes que solo fue Sexo! Y nada mas!.- lo dije con un tono frío y molesto.-Edward.- dijo sollozando.- se que tu me amas.- eso lo dijo con una lagrima en los ojos.- Lárgate!.- le grite, ella salio corriendo, tome una cerveza de mi refrigerador, la tome como agua, al cabo de unos minutos recibí un mensaje de Alice, ellos habían adelantado su regreso, el mensaje decia que fuera a buscar a Bella, con todo el dolor de mi alma, me pare del piso, trate de arreglarme un poco, camine hacia su departamento, toque pero nadie abrió, empuje la puerta, camine hacia su habitación y hay estaba mi Bella, durmiendo, le trate de hablar pero no me contesto, la trate despertar, pero no abría los ojos, tome su respiración y nada.

Le grite desesperado, no sabia que hacer, la tome en brazos, cuando iba saliendo del hospital, llegaron los chicos, Alice, corrió hacia mi, cuando vio que traía a Bella, se le borro la sonrisa.

-Edward! Que hiciste?.- pregunto, con la voz quebrada.- Alice no se que tiene.- Después los otros se acercaron, cuando vieron a Bella, a todos se les borro la sonrisa, Rosalie se acerco ami y me abofeteo, gritándome que le había echo a Bella, no les conteste nada, Emmett tomo a Bella en brazos, la miro y me miro con una gran furia, trate de quitársela pero Jasper me detuvo, Emmett la metió en su Jeep, todos subieron a ella, cuando iba a subir Jasper, me dijo que era mejor que me quedara, en ese momento Rosalie, hablo gritándome que por que había regresado que todo lo que toco destruyo, eso me solio como mil puñaladas, me quede parado como tonto en la banqueta, vi como mi Bella, se iba de mi lado, mi corazón se rompió otra vez en mil piezas, justo cuando volvía a enamorarme, me pasa esto! Soy un tonto y un estupido.

Me quede en la banqueta llorando como niño, mis ojos se hundían en lagrimas, mi corazón esta muerto, en mi subconsciente pronuncie unas palabras…

Vuelve ami Amor mio….

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el coma de mi Bella, Les conté lo sucedido a Bella, casi todos me comprendieron a acepción de Rosalie, Ya no he ido a trabajar mi vida se paro, cuando Bella, se fue de mi lado, Alice, Jazz, Y Emm, me cuentan que mejora, cada día voy a visitarla siempre y cuando no este Ross.

Ya son las 10:00 iré a visitarla, conduje hasta el hospital Santa Cristina, Cuando llegue mi Bella, estaba dormida se veía tan linda, me quería acercar a ella, pero en ese momento, abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolate..

-Bella.- dije mirándola, mi voz sonó apagada.-Que Quieres!.- dijo ella con un tono frío, que en mi corazón retumbo.-Bella, perdona me.- fue lo único que mi boca pronuncio.-No! Lárgate no te quiero Ver!.- dijo ella con la voz quebrada.- Bella! Yo soy un tonto, perdona me!.- dije con la voz apunto de Llorar.-No! Edward me lastimaste, hiciste que estuviera en coma, por poco y me muero no sabes cuanto me dolió, escuchar la cochinada de la zorra pelos de elote.- dijo ella, levantando la voz

-Bella yo.- dije con lagrimas en los ojos.-Edward, lárgate por favor, tu y yo nunca estaremos juntos eso queda muy claro!.- dijo ella con la voz, quebrada.-Perdona Bella.- fue lo único que me limite a decir.-Adiós Edward, a no Señor. Cullen.- dijo con la mirada fría y desviando la mirada.

Salí, de la habitación, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, subí a mi volvo, conduje al departamento, tome mis cosas, y me largué, no se adonde iría, pero estaba seguro que no regresaría…

Tomaría el siguiente vuelo a Italia, iría a visitar a mis amigos de la universidad, los Vulturi; subí al avión, por suerte todo estuvo tranquilo, cuando llegue fui a Volterra, llegue ala hermosa casa de la familia Vulturi, hay me recibieron Aro y Sulpica, los dos eran grandes personas los consideraba como mi 2 familia, los 2 me sonrieron, no pasaron minutos cuando llegaron Alec y Felix, los 2 nos saludamos, ya teníamos tiempo sin vernos desde lo de Tanya y Marie.

-Hola, Chicos.- dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude.- Hola, que paso?.- pregunto Alec, el me conocía mejor que nadie, el sabia toda mi historia, hasta le de su hermana y la mía.- Chico.- fue lo único que pude decir, para luego derrumbarme y ponerme a llorar, ellos me miraban, mientras que me contenía, les conté lo sucedido, cuando les dije, Alec me golpeo al igual que Feliz, pero me comprendieron por que lo había echo…

Ya ha pasado un mes desde mi partida, en Volterra me la paso bien, pero mi corazón sabe que algo falta, Alice me ha buscado pero yo no se que decirle, prefiero no saber nada, en una semana será mi cumpleaños, he decidido regresar, ya que los chicos me dicen cobarde y que si amo a Bella, tengo que luchar por ella, y que por su hermana no me preocupe..

Hoy tomare el siguiente vuelo a Forks, no puedo regresar ami apartamento, me iré con Carlisle y mama, ellos me comprenderán, se que me llevare una gran regañiza por no ir en todo el tiempo que estuve aya.

Mi vuelo ha aterrizado, baje del avios, camine ala puerta del aeropuerto, tome un taxi, le indique la dirección, el camino fue corto, baje del taxi, pague, toque la puerta, en un minuto, abrió mi madre.

-Edward!.- dijo con alegría mientras se le escapaba una pequeña lagrima.-Mama.- dije mientras la abrazaba, entramos ala casa, me ofreció de comer, me pregunto por que había regresado, el conté que antes había regresado, ella me dio un pequeño peñisco por no venir a visitarlos, le conté de Bella, ella se le pude contar todo, claro omití lo de Jane, ella me miro sin parpadear, luego reacción y me dio una cachetada, ella la defendió al parecer Bella , se gano el corazón de todos.

Cuando cayo la noche Carlisle llego, mi familia estaba completa, les suplique que no dijeran nada de mi regreso, ellos aceptaron, ya que es mi vida.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que regrese, mi mama me consiente, aun que sabe que ya no soy un niño, hoy es mi cumpleaños, Alice me organizara una fiesta, maldito día en que vino, cuando la vi pego un grito, le he tratado de sacar información pero nada…

Toda la gente empezó a llegar gente que ni recordaba y gente que alguna vez le hable, Alice me dio un traje gris ella creía que me vería sexy.

Solo espero ver a Bella, Alice me dijo que la había invitado, ya eran las 9:00 pm y todavía no llegaba, me había escondido en el balcón, no quería que nadie me viera y menos Bella, no paso mucho cuando escuche su angelical voz, ella se veía real mente hermosa, con ese vestido azul, le hacia resaltar su piel, desde ahora el azul será mi color favorito, ella venia acompañada, con Anhela, Alice la tomo de la mano y la presento a todos, vi como se sonrojaba era realmente linda, Alice se fue dejándolas solas, Alec y Felix se le acercaron, con ellos no corrían peligro, Alec les hablo, Anhela y Bella, se sonrojaron, Bella, se volteo a ver, me escondí cuando miro para el balcón.

Alec, tomo la mano de Anhela, la saco a Bailar, Bella se quedo con Felix, platicando, no tardo mucho en Llegar Kate Denali, Kate beso a Felix, por lo que sabia los 2 se gustaban pero no se decían nada.

Felix dejo sola a Bella, no tardo mucho en llegar James, Bella, se sonrojo cuando hablo el estupido de James, tomo la mano de Bella, empezó a Bailar con Bella, luego de que terminara la música, Bella y el se sentaron, en pocos minutos llego Victoria apartando a James de Bella.

Bella se quedo sola, era mi oportunidad de hablar con ella, un mesero se le acerco y le entrego una copa, Bella se paro de su asiento, camino hacia el balcón, mi corazón dio un gran vuelco, me asuste que haría ahora, adonde me iria sin que nadie me viera…

Ya Edward comportante como hombre, este es el momento, Bella, entro al balcón, se recargo en la andadera, miro su copa de vio, luego subió la mirada al cielo, mirando la luna, y en un susurro, pronuncio mi nombre.- Edward…- dijo para luego derramar una pequeña lagrima, esa escena me partió el alma, Salí de mi escondite, quería decirle tantas cosas pero solo me salio

-Bella!.- dije con la voz apagada ella volteo a mi, me miro con tanta tristeza, gacho la mirada, me hacer que a ella, cuando quede a centímetros de mi ella pronuncio mi nombre.- Ed. .d.- dijo ella, no pude mas y me acerque lentamente hasta quedar milímetros de sus labios.- Bella.- dije solo para nosotros.- Edward…- fueron las únicas palabras que volvió a pronunciar…

Regresaste a mi amor mio…

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un Reviewr's? ¡Gracias!_**


	19. Chapter 19: Regresaste A Mí Amor Mio

**_¡Chicas! Muchas andan preguntando que si ya acabo el fic, y no aun no acaba, todavia falta unos cuantos Capítulos, para que acabe. Así que ¡Gracias! Por leerme. _**

* * *

Capitulo 18

"Regresaste ami amor mio"

Bella pov.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Edward, Alice, me regalo un hermoso vestido azul, me aliste lo mejor que pude, ya las 8:00 pm estaba lista junto con Alice, Ross y Anhela, subimos al coche de Ross, no tardamos mucho, en tan solo 30 minutos llegamos, la casa estaba hermosamente decorada, Alice si que se lucio, caminamos hacia la entrada, Carlisle y Esme nos recibieron nos saludaron, caminamos hacia adentro, Alice tomo mi mano y la de Anhela, no paseo por toda la fiesta, nos presento a todo tipo de gente.

Luego de eso nos presento a dos chicos, uno era Alto, musculoso, no tanto como Emmett, con el cabello negro, muy guapo, Alice dijo que se llamaba Felix, el otro era un poco más alto que yo, tez blanca como la mía, sus ojos azules perfectos.  
-Hola, quienes son estas bellezas.- Dijo Alec.- Alec, ellas son mis amigas Bella Swan y Anhela Weber.- Alice, al mencionar el nombre de Anhela, Alec sonrío, se le pudieron ver sus perfectos dientes, Anhela se sonrojo, Alice nos dejo solas con ellos, el tiempo paso volando.

Empezó a sonar una hermosa canción (Nota: me encanta la canción y Queda con el cap! n.n me inspire en la canción! Póngala para ambientar el capitulo!  
watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=HTv0U95dXhc )

Sonaba la Canción, Alec volteo a ver Anhela, le dedico una sonrisa.- Anhela quieres bailar?.- pregunto Alec sonriéndole Anhela, ella se sonrojo, y yo, ella no comprendió la pregunta.- Ve, Bella te espero.- dijo con una sonrisa.- No!, Te digo a ti.- dijo Alec, sonriéndole, ella se puso mas roja, Alec tomo la mano de Anhela, empezaron a bailar.

No paso mucho tiempo, platicaba con Felix, en ese momento entro un rubia muy bonita, llego y le beso al mejilla, el y ya se apartaron, En ese momento llego James, tomo mi mano y me saco a bailar, en el baile me contó que el y Victoria ya eran novio, me alegre mucho por el por fin me dejaría en paz, después de esa pieza, nos sentamos, no pasaron ni 5 minutos, Victoria llego con una gran sonrisa muy propia de ella, alejo a James de mi lado, en un momento llego un camarero, me entrego una copa, tome un sorbo, me pare de mi asiento, voltee y vi. Un balcón , perfecto por hay podría escapar, camine hacia el, no había nadie, era mejor, podría huir cunado nadie me viera, agache la mirada a mi copa, la tiraria, para saber si estaba muy alta, esta fiesta no tenia sentido sin mi Edward, al pensar en eso levante la mirada ala hermosa luna, al verla me recordó tanto a el, de mis labios se escapo su hermoso nombre .- Edward…- dije solo para mi, luego sin querer se me escapo una pequeña lagrima, lo necesitaba pero el me hace daño.

En ese momento salio un hombre, cuando lo vi bien hay estaba mi príncipe, mi perfecto hombre, Edward el con la voz apagada y mostrando me esos hermoso ojos esmeralda pronuncio mi nombre.- Bella! Agache la mirada, no querría que me viera con tristeza, el se acerco ami para quedar a centímetros de mi, volví a pronunciar su hermoso nombre.- Ed. .d.- dije, el ce acerco mas a mi hasta quedar a milímetros de mis labios, podía sentir su respiración.- Bella!.- dijo solo para nosotros.- Edward!.- volví a decir, el se acerco mas ami hasta rosar mis labios y pronuncio unas hermosas palabras.

Regresaste ami amor mío…

Rozo sus labios con los míos, cuando sentí sus brazos en mi cintura pegándome mas a el, mil corrientes eléctricas pasaron por mi cuerpo, el por fin unió nuestros labios, el me besaba dulcemente, dejando pequeños besos en mi labios, eso hizo que mi cabeza y mi corazón reaccionara, que debía hacer! Mi cabeza me decía apártate el siempre te hace daño! No seas estupida! Mientras que mi corazón gritaba! Ámalo! No lo dejes el te ama de verdad todos cometemos errores!

El siguió besándome, mi cuerpo me pedía que lo besara, pero mi mente no me dejaba, el miro que no le correspondía, se aparto de mi, soltó sus brazos de mi cintura, cuando los aparto de mi, me sentí desprotegida, el se aparto lentamente de mis labios.

-Perdóname Bella!.- dijo para luego derramar una lagrima, mi corazón se destrozo.- Enserio perdóname soy un tonto no te merezco!.- dijo para luego voltearse, tenia tantas cosas que decirle pero mis labios no reaccionaron.

El se dirigió ala puerta, mi cuerpo se movió por si solo, lo tome de la mano.- Edward…- dije en un susurro, el me miro con lagrimas en los ojos, le toque su mejilla sonrojada, lo acerque ami, ahora yo lo acerque mi, lo pegue ami cuerpo, rose mis labios con los suyos, para luego unirlos con los míos, el se sorprendió ami reacción, en ese momento no reacciono y me volvió a besar, era la mejor experiencia sentir sus labios, mis labios y los suyos se movian acompasados, toco mis labios con su lengua, mis labios automáticamente se abrieron a su contacto, para luego fundir nuestras lenguas en una sola.

Mi mente reacciono y una pequeña vocecita, hablo.- Bella! Esto esta mal! El te hizo daño!.- pero mi corazón rápidamente aplaco la voz.

A quien quiero engañar! Yo amo a Edward Cullen!

El se separo de mi, me miro con esos ojos hermosos.  
-Bella! Perdóname! Te amo!.- dijo entre jadeos, no supe que responder solo acenti, y lo mire, unio nuestras frentes. Por fin mis labios pronunciaron unas palabras.

Solamente aquel que es demasiado fuerte para perdonar, una ofensa sabe "amar"…

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un Reviwer? ¡Gracias!_**


	20. Chapter 20: Necesito un abogado

Capitulo 19

"Necesito un abogado"

Jacob pov!

-Señor. Black!, como se declara?.- Pregunto la juez.- Inocente.- conteste con la mirada fijada en ella.- Muy bien!, la corte lo declara, inocente, por ahora, en una semana tendrá que regresar.- dijo leyendo el papel.

Ahora que aria, necesito un mejor abogado, no puedo permitiré que me difamen, y mi hijo no necesita a su padre en la cárcel.

-Señor. Black, como le fue?.- pregunto, Tayler mi chofer.- Necesito un mejor Abogado el mejor!.- dije eso mientras entraba a mi coche.- Señor. Yo conozco a uno muy bueno se llama Edward Cullen!, es el mejor estuvo conmigo en la secundaria.- dijo el con una sonrisa.- Que tan bueno?.- pregunte dudoso.- El mejor, tiene un gran buffet, junto con su hermano Emmett, su buffet se llama CULLEN & MASEN.- dijo el con alegría mientras conducía.

-Si que son los mejores, el tal Emmett salvo a un socio de ser encarcelado injustamente.- ok, pásame su teléfono.- dije mirando la ventana.- Ok, apunte.- saque mi móvil para anotar.- es 44 44 41 62 85 94.- dijo mientras paraba en mi casa, marque el numero.  
-Hola, me podría comunicar con Edward Cullen?.- pregunte ala secretaria.- Claro permítame.- dijo ella, mientras se escuchaba que votaba un chicle.- Ok.- no paso ni 5 minutos cuando escuche la voz de ella…  
Edward pov!

Ya había pasado un mes desde mi cumpleaños, con Bella todo es perfecto!, nos amamos con locura, ella es la mejor mujer de todo el planeta! A ella la respeto con toda mi vida, ella también es feliz, por suerte todos los malentendidos quedaron atrás.

En 2 semanas le pediré matrimonio la amo!, jamás la quiero abandonar! Ella es mi aire, y mi razón de existir, ella me transformo en quien soy ahora, sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido.

Hoy le di el día libre a mi Bella, se siente tan bien decir MI Bella!...

Cuando llegue a mi oficina, la recepcionista, me hablo, esa era una mujer fácil ya que siempre me miraba con deseo, algo que nunca sentiría por ella.

Cuando me paso el mensaje la recepcionista Valentina, me miraba con ganas de comerme alo que me asusto un poquito.

Cuando ley el mensaje no lo podría creer era el, Jacob Black!, el hombre que Bella, cada día dice entre sueños, cuando ley el mensaje, sentí como palidecía, mi sangre había caído a mis pies.

Tome el teléfono y hable.

-Hola? Señor. Black.- Pregunte con la voz cortante, estaba nervioso, estaba hablando con el hombre que posiblemente conocía a mi Bella!.- Si, usted es le señor. Cullen?.- pregunto el.- Si!, soy yo, en que le puedo servir?.- pregunte yo, me ponía nervioso.

Después de que me contara, para que me necesitaba, mi corazo latía a mil por hora, que haría, le dije que pensaría el caso, tenia que hablar con Bella!, no quería ocultarle nada, el tal vez pertenezca a su vida, nunca pensé en eso…

Llegue a nuestro apartamento, Bella y yo nos habíamos ido a vivir juntos, abrí la puerta, deje mis cosas en la sala, camine hasta nuestra recamara, cuando abrí la puerta hay estaba ella, con una toalla, enserio era una diosa, ere mi Diosa.

-Hola, amor!.- dijo ella secándose el cabello.- Hola, Bebe.- dijo yo, mientras caminaba hacia ella, me acerque a ella, hasta unir nuestros labios, la bese lentamente y despacio, ella profundizo nuestro beso.  
Entre jadeos me dijo un te amo.

Me separe de ella, ella me miro con cara de asustada, le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, ella se sonrojo, la tome de la mano, la deposite en la cama, me senté a su lado, ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos chocolate, no me imaginaba una vida sin ella.

-Bella Tenemos que hablar…- dije mientras la veía, no pude evitar que una pequeña lagrima saliera de mis ojos, ella me toco la mejilla, para quitar lagrima.  
-Que pasa Edward.- dijo en un tono tan dulce.- Bella, Jacob Black. me a hablado, necesita a un abogado, no le he dicho que si, por que me interesa tu opinio, el tal vez pueda pertenecer a tu pasado.- dije yo con la voz quebrada, ella se quedo estática, me miro, en sus ojos reflejaba un brillo de tristeza, le toque la mejilla, se le había escapado una pequeña lagrima.

-Edward… yo…- dijo en un susurro.- gracias por tomarme en cuenta, y mi respuesta es…

Se habrán dicho muchas cosas, se habrán escrito muchos libros, pero mientras tu corazón no sienta nada, sabrás del amor verdadero.

* * *

**_¿Me dejan un reviewr's? ¡Gracias!_**


	21. Chapter 21: ¿Eres tú?

Capitulo 20

"Eres tu?"

Jacob PoV.

Hoy vería al señor. Cullen, esperaba que el me salvara de la cárcel.

Me levante temprano como alas 8:30 am, tenia que verle alas 10:00, me pare cuidadosamente de la cama, no quería despertar a mi dulce esposa.

Salí de la habitación directo, ala ducha, coji unos boxers y mi toalla, me metí ala ducha, me dio un gran baño con agua caliente, cuando Salí ya eran las 9:05 am, fui ala recamara, y mi esposa aun seguía dormida tan pacíficamente, me dirigí al armario, saque un pantalón, negro y una camisa, blanca.

Desayune como siempre, Sali de la casa, rumbo ala oficina hay me encontraría con Culle.

Tayler condujo hasta la oficina, cuando llegue faltaban 5 minutos para encontrarme con Culle, subí 15 pisos para llegar ala sala de juntas, camine y salude a todos, Leah la esposa de mí sucio me saludo y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Abrí la puerta, hay estaba un hombre parado, era alto, no muy musculoso, su cabello era alborotado y bronceado.

-Hola, Señor Cullen?.- pregunte mirándolo, el volteo cuando me vio casi se cae, no sabia que tenia ese efecto con los hombres.- Si, y usted es el señor. Black.- dijo con un tono frío, mientras me apretaba la mano demasiado fuerte.- Si, Gracias por aceptar mi caso.- dije mientras me sentaba y el hacia lo mismo.- De nada.

Edward pov.

Volé desde Forks hasta los Ángeles, para ver el pasado de Bella, cuando llegue, me hospede en un hotel de 3 estrellas, salude ala recepcionista, la cual me mando una mirada picara, le sonreí, camine a mi habitación, cuando llegue marque a mi Bella.

-Hola, mi Amor.- dije mientras sonreía.- Hola, Cariño.- Estas bien? Suenas un poco triste dije.- No es nada, solo pienso en que si el es…- no es mi amor, tal vez sea tu amigo o tu…- mi novio?.- pregunto ella, con la voz apagada.-No, tu hermano.-eso espero.- dijo ella.- Bueno amor, tengo sueño y te extraño me haces falta, cuídate, por favor Edward.- dijo ella con un tono de tristeza.- Bella, Te Amo, y también te extaño, te prometo que te ayudare a saber quien eres.- dije mientras se me derramaba una lagrima, de tal solo pensar que el y ella fueran algo mas..  
-Buena noches amor mío!.- Dijo ella.- Adiós recuerda que te llevaste una parte de mi.- dije mientras colgaba.

Ya eran las 9:00, Salí de la habitación a desayunar, cuando menos pensé ya eran las 9:40 am, tome un taxi, no paso mucho tiempo, llegue alas 9:55, llegue a un gran edificio imponente, subí el elevador, para mi mala suerte todo el elevador se había llenado de mujeres, no eran feas pero para mi siempre será mi Bella.

Llegue a una gran sala, estaba todo ordenado perfectamente, no paso mucho tiempo, cuando escuche una voz detrás de mi.

-Hola, señor. Cullen?.- pregunto una voz, volteé a ver quien era, cuando voltee casi me desmayo hay estaba el tipo que posiblemente era algo de mi Bella!.- Si, y usted es el señor. Black.- dije en un tono frío mientras le apretaba la mano, con fuerza de mas.-Si, gracias por aceptar mi caso.- dijo el mientras los 2 nos sentábamos.-De nada.- conteste.- Solo lo acepte por mi prometida Bella.- dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos, vi como se tensaba al nombre de Bella.

Ya había pasado varias horas, platicando, cuando menos pensamos ya eran las 3:00 pm.  
-Bueno muchas gracias por recibirme.- dije mientras me paraba.- No a ti sin ti no podría evitar la cárcel injustamente.- dijo el con una sonrisa.- Claro, bueno nos vemos en un 1 mes.- dije mientras estrechaba su mano.- Ok, muy bien Cullen.- dijo mientras terminaba nuestra despedida.- dime Edward.- dije con una falsa sonrisa, tenia que sacarle información a este para saber de mi Bella.

-Ok, Edward, quiero invitarte a cenar te parece?.- pregunto con una gran sonrisa.- Claro, a que hora?.- dije yo entusiasmado.- alas 8:00 pm te parece?.- pregunto el mirando el reloj.- si, alas 8:00.

Black salio de la sala, tome un taxi, tendría que avisarle a Bella, no quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Salí del hotel a las 7:30 pm, cuando llegue, justo a tiempo, por suerte me arregle para formal y no formal, me puse una simple chaqueta y una playera blanca con unos jeans.

Toque el timbre, no paso mucho tiempo cuando abrió ella…

i yo se que tú eres, y tú sabes que yo soy, quién va a saber quien soy yo cuando tu no estés.

Hay estaba parado, enfrente de la casa de Black, toque el timbre y no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando abrió, una hermosa mujer, era un poco bajita como Alice, su cabello caía como cascada, era bronceado como el mío, sus ojos chocolates como los de mi hermosa Bella, no pude dejar de notar que tenia rasgos muy parecidos a los de Bella.

-Hola, Esta es la casa Black?.- pregunte un poco dudoso.- Si, aquí es tu eres Edward Cullen,. Hablo la mujer con una hermosa voz dulce.- Si, y tu eres.- pregunte mientras pasaba a su casa.- Renesme Black!.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Hola, Renesme me puedes decir Edward.- le dije con una sonrisa, esa mujer era muy hermosa como mi Bella, pasamos a la sala, cuando llegamos bajo Jacob, con una sonrisa.

-Hola! Edward.- dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia Renesme, y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Hola! Jacob!.- dije con una sonrisa.- Ya conoces a mi hermosa esposa Renesme.- pregunto mientras caminábamos al comedor.- Si, es muy hermosa.- dije mientras tomábamos asiento, la cena paso amenamente, a comida estaba deliciosa, cuando llego la hora del café, no pude evitar el llamado de mis necesidades.

-Eh, puedo pasar a su baño.- dije con un poco de vergüenza.- Claro.- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.-Gracias, por donde es?.- pregunte a un mas avergonzado.- Mira sube las escaleras, al fondo ala derecha, tendrás que ir al baño de nuestra recamara ya que el otro esta descompuesto.- dijo Renesme con una gran sonrisa.

Subí las escaleras, y camine el pasillo, entre ala habitación, me percate de una foto, al lado de la cama, la tome en mis manos, y hay estaba mi Bella y Renesme sonriendo, OH por dios, ellos son su familia?.  
La mire detenidamente era Bella y Renesme, estaba en el parque ellas están tan sonrientes, voltee la foto y atrás decía unas palabras.

Si quieres saber cuanto te quiero cuenta las estrellas del cielo...

Cuando las ley no pude evitar que se me cayera, cuando al levante, y vi la puerta hay estaba Renesme con los ojos abiertos.

-Que Haces?.- pregunto ella enojada, mientras caminaba hacia mi.- Nada, solo la miraba.- dije mientras ella me la quitaba.- Edward no quiero tener problemas por favor, no la vuelvas a tocar y no le digas que viste esta foto a Jacob.- dijo ella con un tono molesto y triste.- Claro, pero antes contéstame una pregunta.- dije mientras ella acomodaba la foto.- Ella que es de ti?.- pregunte sin rodeos.- Ella es mi Hermana.- dijo ella con la mirada hacia la nada.- Como se llama.- pregunte mientras me daba un escalofrío.- Ella, es Isabella Swan, mi hermana mayor.- dijo mientras se le escapaba una lagrima.

-Que? Bella es tu hermana?.- se me salieron las palabras de mi boca sin pensarlo.- Que, como conoces ami Herman?.- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.- Ella es mi novia.- dije casi en un susurro.- Donde esta? Esta bien?.- pregunto ella, llorando.- Que! Como que no sabes donde esta?.- pregunte a un mas confundido.- Hace 5 meses que no al veo, siempre desaparece, tiene un espíritu muy libre y aventurero, nunca se queda por mucho tiempo, dice que le da miedo las ataduras.- dijo, sollozando.- Bella, esta bien Esta en Forks, pero contéstame algo, por que no la buscan?.- por que ella es Haci no nos preocupamos, por que ella siempre nos cuida.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pues ella no sabe de ustedes.- dije otra vez sin pensarlo.-Que? Como que no sabe de nosotros que el paso Edward!.- dijo alzando la voz.- Ella tubo un accidente y por mala suerte perdió al memoria, no sabe nada de ella, solo tiene sueños con ustedes solo que quiero saber que significan.- dije con un tono un poco frío.- Cuales sueños.- pregunto confundida.- donde tu la abofeteas y Jacob el avienta un bajo de billetes.- Que?.- pregunto ella llorando.- Que significa, por que huia, dime RENESME!.- dije alzando al voz.- Edward, me pele con ella, pensé que regresaría, pero no.- Que paso!.- dije enojado.- Edward, ella fue…

El amor es una condición en la que la felicidad de otra persona es condición imprescindible para su propia felicidad.

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un reviwer? ¡Gracias!_**


	22. Chapter 22: ¿Por qué regresaste?

Capitulo 20

"Por que regresaste?"

Edward pov

En ese momento sonó mi celular era mi Bella.  
-Hola, amor.- dijo ella con entusiasmo.-Hola, bebe.- dije mientras ponía el alta voz.- Cuando regresas?.- pregunto ella.-Eh, no, no lo se.- dije mientras veía a Renesme llorar.- bueno espero que pronto.- dijo ella con un tono de tristeza.- si!.- dije.- bueno, que tengas buena noche.- dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Renesme se derrumbo, en mis pies, la pare y al abrace.  
-Renesme estas bien?.- pregunte besándole la coronilla como a mi Bella.- si, solo que al escuchar su voz, me sentí tan culpable.- dijo ella sentándose.- Renesme quieres volver a verla.- dije sin pensarlo.- Si!, quiero verla, quiero explicarle y tantas cosas.- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.- Ok, mañana parte mi avión, alas 10:00 te espero.- dije parándome de la cama.- ok, hay estaré.- dijo ella caminando al baño.- Salí de la recamara y hay estaba Jacob, revisando su celular.- me tengo que ir, eh me despides de Renesme.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.- tan pronto?.- pregunto el parándose.- si mañana sale mi vuelo.- ok, entonces nos vemos en un mes.- claro.- Salí de la casa, tome un taxi, cuando llegue ala habitación, me pude a llorar, por fin mi Bella sabría quien era.

Renesme pov.

Después de la cena con Edward, sentí como el alma regresaba a mi, mi alma se fue con mi hermana Bella, cuando el me dijo que estaba viva, mi corazón se contrajo, necesitaba pedirle perdón, no podía dejarlo así, perdóname por favor hermana, fui una tonta al no creerte que Jacob, abuso de ti, pero este es mi precio, mi hijo necesita a su padre, pero fui una tonta, yo amo a Jacob, pero estoy pagando un precio muy alto.

Cuando baje al comedor solo estaba Jacob.  
-Y Edward.- pregunte los mas natural que pude.-Se acaba de ir.- dijo con una sonrisa.-ha, bueno estoy cansada me voy a dormir.- dije subiendo las escaleras.- pero son apenas las 10:00.- dijo e.- si pero estoy cansada.

Me levante alas 8:00 am, Jacob aun seguia dormido.  
Empaque lo necesario, todo, cuando menos pensé eran las 9:30 am, baje las escaleras, tome mi coche y conduje, cuando llegue al aeropuerto, ya eran las 9:50 am, justo a tiempo, llegue ala sala de espera y hay estaba Edward con una gran sonrisa.

-Lista pregunto el.- claro.- dije mientras camináramos al avión, nos sentamos juntos, y platicamos de mi Bella, me contó como se conocieron cuando me dijo me dio un ataque de risa, esa era mi hermana.

Por suerte llegamos en 2 horas, bajamos del avión, y tomamos un taxi, Forks era hermoso, con razón Bella se refugio aquí, el paisaje era hermoso todo verde, cuando paro el taxi llegamos a unos hermoso departamentos, subimos las escaleras, Edward bajo el equipaje, toco la puerta, me pareció raro, no paso mucho tiempo cunado abrió, mi Bella.

Estaba hermosa, hay estaba ella, no pude evitar que una lagrima se me saliera, ella me miro, y le sonrio a Edward, Edward la abrazo, y le susurro, Bella se quedo intacta, por su mejillas corrian lagrimas, vi como se desplomo ante mis ojos. Pero antes de eso dijo mi nombre seguido de unas palbras.

-Renesme…  
Casi se me acaba la fe, casi se me escapa el amor, casi se me quiebra la inocencia, se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día mas, casi me rendí... hasta que llegaste tu…

Bella pov.

Edward se había ido a los Angeles, solo había pasado un día y ya le extrañaba, Anhela había llega con una gran noticia ella y Alec se casaban me dio mucho gusto, ella me pido que yo y Edward fuéramos sus padrinos acepte con gusto.

Le había llamado 2 veces, por que mi corazón me decía algo.

Hoy estaba con Anhela preparando su boda, junto con Alice y Ross, ya eran como la 1pm, sonó el timbre pensé que era la comida que habíamos pedido, fui abrir la puerta, cuando la abrí hay estaba mi príncipe, con ella, no la reconocí al instante pero varios recuerdos llegaron ami, Edward me abrazo y me dijo solo para mi.

-Ella es Renesme.- cuando dijo eso, mis pies se tambalearon, de mi boca salieron unas palabras  
- Casi se me acaba la fe, casi se me escapa el amor, casi se me quiebra la inocencia, se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día mas, casi me rendí... hasta que llegaste tu…

Escuche varias voces, gritando mi nombre, pero mi subconsciente no existía, mi mente se fue llenando de recuerdos, era yo de chiquita con mi hermana, Renesme era mi hermana, era un día perfecto, era el cumpleaños de Renesme, estábamos en un columpio, solo estaba toda mi familia, era cuando estaba unida, cuando papa no trabajaba y éramos felices y mama no era engreída, ese día le había dicho que quería de regalo, ella solo me pidió una foto juntas, ese día se la regale.

Otro de mis recuerdos son de Jacob y míos, éramos felices, los dos juntos, novios, el me había propuesto matrimonio, pero por medio hui, en 6 meses regrese había decidido casarme con el, peo para mi sorpresa, el y Renesme eran novios.

Ese día mi corazón se partió, pero se supo reponer, ya que mi hermanita era feliz, yo no le podía impedir su felicidad, en un mes me había dicho que se casab, mi corazón se volvió a romper, pero lo supe asumir, y era feliz, ese día en el que Renesme se caso fue el mas feliz.

Ya había pasado un año desde su boda, recibí una carta de Jacob pidiéndome que huyera con el, sabia que estaba mal, otra vez huiría, ya no podía estar junto a ellos.

Esa tarde había ido a su departamento, le explique que yo ya había decidido olvidarlo.  
Pero el reacciono mal, me caí tratando de huir, el me había besado, peor sabia que era acusa del alcohol, el me violo, abuso de mi, solo sabia recurrir ami hermana, cuando ella llego me sentó la pero basura, pensé que ella me creería pero en cambio, recibí insultos de su parte, y una abofeteada. Ese día fue el más trágico.

Salí huyendo del departamento, tome mi auto, y conduje en una curva perdí el control y caí, fue mi accidente, no pude evitar derramar lagrimas.

Abrí los ojos ya que quería volver al realidad, cuando los abrí me encontré con ella llorando, yo ya no podia perdonarle nada, ella me había echo mucho daño, se me cayo una lagrima rápidamente la limpie de mi mejilla, y no aguante mas y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-LARGATE, TE ODIO ERES LO PEOR DEL MUNDO COMO HUBIERA DESEADO QUE NUNCA FUERAS MI FAMILI, PREFIRIRIA NOS SABER NADA DE TI! Y DEL ESTUPIDO DE JACOB! EL Y TU SON LO PERO DEL MUNDO SON UNA ESCORIA! OJALA QUE SE MUERAN!.  
Dije sin derramar una lagrima, ella lloro, pero mi corazón no le podía perdonar, ella me iso daño, no creyó en mi, prefirió a su amado, perfecto que se quede con el.

-Bella..- dijo en un susurro, no pude mas y le solté una cachetada gritándole.- Lárgate no te quiero volver haber, en mi vida.- dije escupiéndole en la cara.- perdóname.- dijo mientras salía.- Bella!.- dijo Edward molesto, no pude mas y llore, mis lagrimas corrían por toda mi cara, pero nunca la puedo perdonar ella me lastimo…

Renesme pov.

Cuando Salí de la habitación, mi corazón se detuvo mi hermana me odiaba, en ese momento una rubia me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Con que tu eres Renesme, la hermana que no el creyó a Bella.- dijo con un tono frió.-, si supongo, dije aun llorando.- Perfecto.- ella se acerco a mi y me abofeteo, su mano me ardió en mi mejilla.-Que te crees!.- dije llorando.- Que me creo, pues me creo mejor hermana que tu, yo estuve con ella todo este tiempo, eres una basura al no creerle no te mereces ser su hermana.- dijo la rubia.- Pus si soy una gran basura.- dije gritando.- Cálmense.- dijo Edward, levantando la voz.- Bella esta dormida, será mejor que se bañan, esta muy mal.- dijo el sentándose ami lado.- Renesme vete ami apartamento mañana hablaremos.- dijo Edward, tocándose le pelo.- ok.- tome las llaves de su departamento y Salí, cuando llegue ala cama. Me dormí, ya no quería estar en esta realidad soy una basura!.

Unas manos pasaron por mi cabeza, de golpe abri mis ojos, cuando vi quien era, me sorprendió era Bella, viéndome con tristeza.

-Renesme llévame a casa.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- Claro.- me pare de la cama y coji mi equipaje, ella solo llevaba una mochila.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, todo el viaje fue silencioso, cuando llegamos, tome mi coche, conduje hasta la casa de Rene y Charlie, seguramente no estarían, tal vez Charlie si, hoy regresaba de su viaje de negocios.  
Bajamos del auto, Bella toco el timbre, en ese momento abrio mi papa Charlie, la miro, con lagrimas en los ojos, Bella lo miro incrédula, el abrazo a Bella, Bella le correspondió, los 2 cayeron al piso llorando.

-Papa, te extañe…

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un Reviewr? ¡Gracias!_**


	23. Chapter 23: Nunca te perdonare

Capitulo 21

Nunca te perdonare ...

Bella pov...

Después de ver a mi hermana me llegaron mas recueros, yo sabia quien era no total mente pero si algunas cosas como.

Que yo me llamaba Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 22 años, Jacob Black era mi novio, hasta que me engaño con mi hermana, y me violara, Mis padres son Rene Swan y Charlie Swan, unos grandes empresarios, mi madre es una egoísta, mi padre es le mejor hombre de la tierra, pero no muy feliz.

Mi hermana menor es Renesme Swan!, tiene 21 años, era modelo, pero prefirió seguir estudiando para maestra de preescolar, tengo una gran veterinaria es la mejor, me encantan los animales, mi color favorito era el azul.. Todos mis recuerdos regresaban ami, mi 1 beso, mi 1 novio, todo por mi mente pasaba como película.

Cuando desperté, abrí los ojos, voltee la cabeza y hay estaba mi príncipe mi propio ángel, mire el reloj y eran las 5:45 am, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Fui al departamento de Edward por Renesme necesitaba ver a mi familia mi pasado, la desperté.

Cuando llegamos la casa de mi padre, mi corazón latía mas fuerte que nunca, cuando toque la puerta y abrió mi padre, el me miro sorprendido, no pude mas y le dije

-Papa te extañe.- el me abrazo y nos caímos al piso abrazados, no tardo mucho cuando llego mama con bolsas de ropa.

-Charlie!. , ya llegue!.- dijo gritando, cuando la vi mis ojos se llenaron de mas lagrimas, me separe de papa y corrí abrazar a mi madre, ella se que do estática, peor me correspondió, ella no pudo evitar llorar.

-Mi amor que ocurre.- dijo en tono dulce mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, como cuando tenia 9 años.- Mami…- dije entre jadeos.- Bella estas bien.- pregunto preocupada.- Si, pero me tengo que ir dije, antes de separarme de ellos.

-Tengo que ver a Jacob.- dije despidiéndome de ellos, mientras entraba la auto con Renesme.-Bella, estas segura, si quieres…- No! Necesito saber ¿Quién soy yo?.- dije mientras me acomodaba el cinturón y conducía, aun recordaba mi vida, pasamos por el instituto, aun seguía igual, me acorde cuando escapaba, la 1 vez que huy de casa siempre fui así, siempre huyo de mis problemas, pero esta vez no, necesito afrontar mis problemas.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Jacob y Renesme, mi estomago se izo un revoltijo, salimos del auto y entramos, ella abrió la puerta lentamente, aun recordaba la casa.

-Jake!.- grito Renesme mientras dejaba las cosas.- Aquí atrás amor! Estoy instalando los columpios para el bebe.-Renesme se sonrojo, camine junto a ella, cuando llegamos ala puerta del patio, mi corazón salto, Renesme salio primero, luego yo, el se veía demasiado sexy, pero al instante se me quito ese pensamiento, que lo sustituto por el peor recuerdo de mi vida, yo siendo violada, por el!

Salí al patio, y lo mire el estaba volteado, no pude más y hable.

-Jacob!.- dije con un tono frió, el se tenso y volteo, cuando me vio se puso pálido.-Be..l..la..- dijo pausadamente.-Te odio.- dije sin mas.- Bella, yo..- Calla.- le grite.- NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO.-dije ya no podía aguantar mas necesitaba gritar.- Bella.- NO TE ODIO ERES UNA BASURA, MIRA QUE, VIOLARME, ERES UNE ESTUPIOD, OJALA TE MUERAS, Y RENESME IGUAL, LOS 2 SON UNA BASURA, POR TU CULPA NO SUPE QUIEN ERA POR QUE TUVE UN ACCIDENTE POR TU CULPA.- dije, mientras Renesme agachaba la cabeza, y Jacob se quedaba estático.

-Bella, yo.. no sabia perdóname se que soy un tonto.- dijo el con una lagrima en los ojos.- JACOB, EL 1 DIA QUE TE CONOCI EN AUSTRALIA ME ENAMOR COMO TONTA, LA 1 VEZ QUE ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS FUE LA MEJOR, SE QUE FUI UNA TONTA POR IRME, PERO NO ERA PARA QUE ME TRAICIONARAS Y MAS CON MI HERMANA, ESO ME DOLIO COMO 1000 PUÑALADAS ESO CREES QUE ES LINDO, SUPE AFRONTAR QUE FUERAN NOVIO, Y SI LO ADMITO, AUN TE SEGUIA BUSCANDO, PERO ENTENDI CUANDO CUANDO TU TE CASASTE. ME ALEJE, PERO CUANDO RECIBI TU CARTA, ENTENDI QUE YO NO ERA FELIZ, VIENDOLOS, POR ESO DECIDI IRME, CUANDO TRATE DE ALEJARME, ME ISISTE DAÑO, JACOB ME VIOLASTE, ESO NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE.- dije llorando, mientras que Jacob, se acercaba a mi arrastrándose.- Bella, por favor perdóname fui un tonto.- dijo llorando.- Jacob, Entiende Algo, Nunca te perdonare, perdona.- quise salir corriendo de hay pero una mano me detuvo, cuando voltee era Renesme llorando.- Y TU! NUNCA EN TU VIDA ME BUSQUES, YO NO PUEDO PERDONARTE TU DECIDISTE POR JACB, ENTONCES QUEDATELO QUE YO, YA NO PUEDO PERDONA.- dije tratando de alejarme.-Bella, perdona, debí de creer que Jacob abuso de ti!.- RENESME ¡TE ODIO! ERES UNA BASURA! ERES UNA ZORRA, ME QUITASTE TODO LO MIO, AHORA QUE QUIERES, AMI EDWARD, ESO NO LO CREO EL ES MIO!, ALEJATE, ¡TE ODIO BASURA!.

Dije saliendo de hay corriendo, yo ya no podía, solo de volver a recordar como Jacob, abusaba de mi y Renesme me abofeteaba era lo peor, solo espero que el tiempo pueda curar las heridas.

Subí al coche y prendí la radio en ese momento sonó una canción que era muy de acuerdo ala ocasión  
(Nota: chicas espero que les guste por que los otros cap son tristes disfrutenla les dejo el link watch?v=xftFxCYQTdk&ob=av3e )

Era Camila la de mientes, esa canción me izo derramar lágrimas, conduje hasta ya no poder más,  
Llegue a casa de mama y papa, entre y subí ami cuarto busque entre mis papeles una pluma y una hoja.

Y me supuse a escribir, escribiría una carta para Rene y Charlie, otra para los chicos, una especial para Alice, y la más importante para mi Edward.

Para: Renesme  
De:Bella

Renesme perdona pero yo…

Contigo he aprendido que solo existe libertad, cuando no es nadie…

.

.

.

Cuando Salí de hay huyendo, solo me fui, yo ya no quería existir solo espero que me perdone Edward y los Chicos, recuerdo cada palabra de cada carta.

Renesme pov.

Después de que Bella se fuera, le pedí el divorcio a Jacob, Salí de hay rumbo a la casa de Mama y papa, los 2 me preguntaron que había pasado y subí ami cuarto cuando busque a Bella no estaba, volvía mi cuarto y encontré una carta era de Bella, abrí el sobre y empecé a leer.

Para: Renesme  
De:Bella

Renesme perdona yo, no se que hacer, quiero perdonarte pero me duele, tu me conoces bien y sabes que nadie me encontrara, por eso eh decidido, alejarme para pensar las cosas, yo no se que pensar, mi corazón dice es tu hermana perdónala, pero mi mente dice que no! Que me haces daño, por eso perdona, tal vez algún día, vuelva, o tal vez, no…

Solo te pido algo, esta con Jacob, el te amo, lo se, los 2 se aman, y por culpa mía no se separaren, mi sobrino necesita de su padre, por favor Renesme, cuídate y cuidados…

Tal vez algún día te perdone…

Cuando ley al carta mi corazón se partió en 100 pedazos, mis ojos se empezaron cerrar hasta no saber de mí…

Alice pov.

Después de que Bella se desmayara, ala mañana siguiente fui ala casa de Bella, Edward aun estaba dormido, lo levante, y el no sabia nada de Bella solo había una nota.  
Edward Te amo!

Ya habían pasado una semana y no se sabia nada de ella, fue cuando revise mi correo y hay estaba un carta dirigida para mi y otra para todos nosotros.

Abrí la mía y la ley.

Para: Alice  
De: Bella

Mi querida Alice, se que pensaras que soy una cobarde y si lo soy, pero ahora se quien soy! Y la verdad no me gusta quien soy! Yo por eso perdóname, solo te pido un favor, cuida de Edward que no haga locuras, ni nada por el estilo.

Gracias por todo duendecillo!...

Después de leer la carta de Bella, no supe bien que decía pero luego la analice se estaba despidiendo, fui muy afortunada en conocerla.

Cuando la termine de leer, fui ala casa de Ross y Emm, Jazz ya estaba aya, toque la puerta y me abrió Ross, camine ala sala donde todos estaban, les entregue al carta para luego leerla todos.

Para: Al,Ross,Jazz y Emm  
De: Bella

Bueno chicos no se como empezar la carta, pero tratare, Gracias, por todos, Al, muchas gracias por cuidarme, y por todos, desde que te conocí mi vida fue mejor, que ahora que ya se quien soy, Ross, muchas gracias, por cuidarme como una hermana, eres mejor que la que tengo, eres muy buena mujer, solo espero que ya no le corras a todas la s secretarias de Emm, el es bueno y te ama el nunca te aria daño.

Jazz, mi hermano, menor, jajajaja, eres una gran chico que cocina muy bien, por favor cuida ala Enana por mi, y que ya no se vuelva loca por las compras, Gracias Jazz..

Emm, m i osito, eres una gran persona, me cuidaste como tu hermana, y eso lo agradezco, cuando no estaba Edward me protegiste, cuando casi me muero hay estabas, muchas gracias, cuida a los chicos, por favor…

Bueno chicos supongo, que no se como agradecerles, solo que si algún día vuelvo, les agradeceré todos, muchas gracias por todos, son mi familia, gracias Familia Culle, Masen y Hale…

Gracias chicos tal vez algún día regrese, pero hasta que eso ocurra me despido…

Gracias

Edward pov.

Mi Bella, se había ido, con ella mi existencia, desde lo de Marie y Tanya, no volví a ser feliz, hasta que encontré ami Bella, cunado la conocí y vi sus preciosos ojos, eso ojos chocolate, que mostraban tanta inocencia, algo que ame, solo de saber que jamás volveré a sentir sus labios, saber como era…

Mi vida y ano tiene sentidos, tal vez sea mejor que me valla.

-Edward!.- escuche al voz de Alice, mientras abría la puerta.-Alice.- dije bebiendo mi Wisky.-Edward, que paso?.- pregunto Alice viendo todas las botellas.-Nada, solo Bellas se fue!.- dije dándole un trago ami bebida.-Edward, Bella, vino y dejo cartas, em dejo una ami y Alos chicos, y una para ti.- dijo en un susurro.- Dámela.- dije parándome, para luego tirarme.-Te dejo.- dijo Alice saliendo.

Abrí el sobre, tenia su perfume,

Para: Edward  
De: Bella

Mi amor, mi Edward, no me salen las palabras, por que siento que me alejo de ti, que mi corazón se va contigo, te escribo con lagrimas en los ojos, por que ya no puedo, no me voy a matar ni nada, solo necesito alejarme, por favor perdóname, regresare cuando sepa que voy hacer con mi vida d hemiedra, Edward prométeme que si, no regreso o me pasa algo, rehagas tu vida, prométemelo…

Edward, nunca olvides que te amo…

Cuando leí la carta mi corazón, se rompió, no iba a regresar, me hacia prometerle que reharía mi vida, pero solo quiero una vida con ella.

Mi Bella, por que tenias que saber quien eres!

Ahora ami me toca saber que soy en este mundo, pr que sin ti no se ¿Quién soy yo?...

El amor es una condición en la que la felicidad de otra persona es condición imprescindible para su propia felicidad.

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un reviewr? ¡Gracias! _**


	24. Chapter 24: Nunca te deje

"Capitulo 22 parte 1"

"Nunca te deje"

Bella PoV.

Me levante temprano, Salí del hotel ala fuente, en estos meses me e sentido, mejor, pero algo me falta, mi Edward, eso es lo que me falta.

Escuche sonar mi celular, y lo abrí en la pantalla parecía Jacob! Llamando.  
Tome el teléfono y conteste.

-Hola! Jake.-Bella, Gracias.- De nada.- como esta mi hermana y el pequeño Sebas.- Pregunte mientras pedía un café.- Esta muy bien.- dijo riendo.-Bella, cuando volverás?.-Pregunto serio.-Jake, aun no puedo, te perdone y a mi hermana, pero no puedo.-Dije mientras me sentaba.- Bella, enserio es lo que quieres?.- pregunto dudoso.-Claro, ahora no puedo estar con ustedes por que me ase daño.-Dije dándole un sorbo ami café.-Bella, okei respeto tu decisión!.- dijo no muy convencido.-Jake, bueno te dejo, mañana te hablo, mañana voy Australia.- dije.- Ok, Bella Bye!.

Una música empezó a sonar, las parejas se pararon a bailar, era un piano, me recordó a Edward (Nota: Amo esa canción y es para ambientar watch?v=mt8jifKlbTc )

Todos se veían tan enamorados, por que no puedo estar con tigo Edward?, por que mi pasado se tiene que interponer por que!  
Cuando termino la canción, un señor hablo.

-Bueno Enamorados! Tu Micke! No le quieres decir nada a Jessica?.- dijo el señor muy amable.-Bueno!, si Jessica Stanley Quieres ser mi esposa.- Dijo el hombre arrodillándose.- Si! Quiero Micke.- dijo la mujer feliz.

La musica volvio a sonar, pero era tan familiar era la que por 1 vez baile con Edward, el dia de la cita con James.

Un minuto de silencio es lo que estoy pidiendo, un minuto  
De tu tiempo no estaría de mas para que hoy te enteres que mi alma  
Ya no esta muriendo te equivocaste en lo absoluto ni intentes en regresar  
Prefiero vivir mil años sin ti que una eternidad pasándola sin ti  
Fuiste el amor de mi vida  
y hablándote claro no te voy a mentir me da lo mismo lo que puedas sentir  
Esto es una tormenta y continuara  
Es como ir hundiéndose en el mar  
Seria un poco absurdo un final pactar  
Porque seguir haciendo daño  
Vivir así a tu lado no es normal  
Yo busco paz y tú eres tempestad  
Prefiero darme por vencido y terminar  
No quiero ser más tu rival.  
Han pasado muchos años y yo resistiendo asta que  
Borre el sabor de la felicidad me fuiste convirtiendo en tu  
Enemigo siendo la culpable y me perdí en tu laberinto de que hoy quiero  
Escapar.  
Prefiero vivir mil años sin ti que una eternidad pasándola sin ti  
Fuiste el amor de mi vida  
y hablándote claro no te voy a mentir me da lo mismo lo que puedas sentir

Esto es una tormenta y continuara

Es como ir hundiéndose en el mar

Seria un poco absurdo un final pactar

Porque seguir haciendo daño

Vivir así a tu lado no es normal

Yo busco paz y tú eres tempestad

Prefiero darme por vencido y terminar  
No quiero ser más tu rival.  
No quiero ser más tu rival  
No quiero ser más tu rival

Esto es una tormenta y continuara

Es como ir hundiéndose en el mar

Seria un poco absurdo un final pactar

Porque seguir haciendo daño  
Vivir así a tu lado no es normal  
Yo busco paz y tú eres tempestad  
Prefiero darme por vencido y terminar  
No quiero ser más tu rival, no quiero ser más tu rival  
No quiero ser más tu rival.

Cuando termino la canción, ya lo había decidido, mi vida no acabara, por mi pasado, Edward, es parte de mi futuro, el pasado ya quedo atrás.

Salí del restaurante, corriendo, tome un taxi y llegue al aeropuerto, por suerte salía una avión en 6 minutos, corrí y subí al avión me esperaban 9 horas de vuelo.

Las horas pasaron y llegue por suerte, un taxi paso y subí a el, no tarde mucho llegue en 15 minutos, baje y pague, subí las escaleras corriendo, abrí mi departamento y para mi sorpresa todo estaba tirado, parecía como si alguien estuviera peleando, camine a mi habitación, cuando abrió un horrible tufo llego ami nariz, olía a cerveza, vinos, de todo, no estaba. Camine al baño y tampoco, escuche un ruido proveniente del balcón, camine hacia el y hay estaba Edward en la orilla que iba hacer esta loco o que, trate de hablar pero las palabras no salían.

-Edward.- dije en un susurro, para luego que mis ojos vieran, como Edward se…

Vivir es lo único por lo que merece la pena morir..

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un Reviewr? ¡Gracias! _**


	25. Chapter 25: Nunca te deje de amar 2

"Capitulo 22 parte 2"

"Nunca te deje de amar"

Bella Pov.

Iba a caer! Corrí hacia el y lo tome de la mano, el se desequilibro por un momento, tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Edward! Abre los ojos!.- grite pero el aun los tenia cerrados.-No! Esto es un sueño! Mi Bella se fue para siempre.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.-Edward! Soy yo! Abre los ojos! Si no me ayudas moriremos.- dije gritándole.-No! Mi Bella no esta!.- Edward! Te amo! No estas soñando estoy aquí para siempre nunca te eh dejado de amar!.- Edward abrió los ojos, cuando los abrió me encontré con unos hermosos Esmeralda apagados.-Bella!.- dijo mientras se agarraba de la andadera.-Si! Mi amor!.- dije mientras se me caían las lagrimas.-Bella!.- dijo abrazándome, olía horrible pero ahora eso no importaba.-Bella! Regresaste.- dijo llevándome ala cama.-Si! Mi amor nunca te dejare.- dije mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de su mejilla.-Bella! Nunca te vallas nunca te deje de amar!.- Ni yo amor Mio, por que sin ti no existo.- dije mientras me acercaba para besarlo, el corto el espacio y unió nuestros labios en uno solo, su beso fue pausado y lento lleno de amor, pose mis manos en su camisa la cual quiete con facilidad, lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber si me amaba, el bajo sus manos, Amis pantalones, los desabrocho y los quito, yo tocaba su pecho, mientras que el se desasía de mi camiseta, par quedar completamente en ropa interior, baje mis manos hasta sus pantalones, le quite con ellos sus boxer dejándole ver lo excitado que estaba, por mi contacto, sus labios dejaron los míos para dejar por todo mi cuello besos, tomo con una mano mi pecho masajeándolo, con su otra mano, la bajo ami vientre, causándome una sensación inexplicable.

-Bella quieres seguir.- dijo entre jadeos.-Si!.- dije mientras me erguía de placer.-Bella!, Yo también quiero pero!.- dijo separándose de mi.- Antes quiero que seas mi esposa.- cuando dijo eso, mis mejillas se llenaron de color.-Como!.- dije tapándome con una sabana.- Bella, quiero casarme contigo!.- dijo viéndome a los ojos.-Edward!.- dije mientras sentía la sangre en mis pies.- Isabella Swan quiero casarme con tigo!.- dijo sonriéndome.- Yo..- que Yo no se que hacer, Bella piénsalo bien! Edward es el amor de tu vida, ya una vez lo perdiste ahora no lo dejes.- Edward, yo quiero ser la señora. Culle.- dije tan convencida.- Te amo Bella!.- dijo mientras me reglaba un tierno beso, nada sexual, solo puro amor.-Y yo a ti Edward Cullen! Y no soy Isabella Swan soy Isabella Cullen!.- dije intensificando el beso.-Bella, esperemos a la boda.- dijo terminando el beso.- Okei!.- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

No supe cuando pero ya era de día, cuando abrí los ojos, hay estaba mi Edward, tan feliz como siempre.

-Edward.- dije en un susurro.- Bella, duerme amor mío.- dijo en mi oído.-Te digo un secreto dije acercándolo a mi.- Por ti daría todo, pero... ¿qué podría darte, si todo lo que poseo, es tuyo?.-  
-Bella, eres la mejor!.- dijo sonriéndome.- Te amo Señor. Culle.- dije mientras me paraba.-y yo a usted señora. Cullen.- me vestí, deje solo a Edward en la recamara, mientras abría, un cajón de la cocina, no pude evitar ver una cajita roja, la abrí y me encontré con lo mas hermoso.

-Isabella Swan me aria el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa.- dijo Edward por detrás mío, cuando voltee hay estaba arrodillado.-Edward.- dije solo para mi.- Bella quieres casarte con migo.- dijo sonriendo.-Edward yo…

Mi cielo es tu cuerpo, mi sueño tu sonrisa, mi droga tus besos, mi obsesión tus caricias, mi camino tu felicidad y mi objetivo... tu amor.

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un reviewr? ¡Gracias!_**


	26. Chapter 26: ¿Colorin colorado?

"Capitulo 23 " "

"Todo tiene un principio pero un final infinito"

Edward pov.

Mi Bella había regresado, por fin, después de pedirle a dios que regresara regreso a mi.

-Isabella Swan quieres ser mi esposa.-Dije sin titubear.-Yo Acepto.- dijo Bella, abalanzándose a mis brazos.-Te amo!.- dije regalándole un beso.-Y yo a ti Edward Cullen!.- dijo entre mis labios.

Bella pov.

Cuando Alice se entero de que me iba a casar con su hermano, se volvió loca, me trajo de un lado para otro, por suerte ella se encargo de todo, solo le pedí que la boda no fuera muy ostentosa, pero al parecer le entro por un odio y le salio por el otro.

-Bella! Ya sal!.- dijo Alice gritando.-Ya voy, esto es muy.-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.-Perfecto!.- dijo Alice mientras me llevaba a sentar.-Alice!, me encanta el vestido pero no se.- dije no muy convencida.- vamos Bella! Es tu boda, y una no se casa todos los días.-Dijo ella poniéndome la base.-Claro.

Tock, tock  
-Bella estas qui?.- preguntaron detrás de la puerta.-Si, pasa.- dije.- Oh, por dios Bella te ves hermosa.- dijo Renesme, se veía hermosa, embarazada.-Mira hermana, papa y mama me ahn dado esto.- dijo Renesme mientras me lo mostraba.-Es hermoso.- dije tomándolo para que Alice me pusiera el hermoso broche.-Lo se es hermoso.- Dijo Renesme mientras me abrazaba.-Bueno, me voy el novio te espera.-dijo bajando las escaleras.-Alice, estoy muy nerviosa y si Edward se arrepiente!.- dije mientras me ponía las zapatillas.-Claro que no el te ama.- dijo Alice acomodando mi velo.- anda, el novio te espera.- dijo Alice mientras me ayudaba a bajar las escaleras.

Camine hacia el pasillo y pude ver a mi papa.

-Papa, te vez.- dije mientras el se volteaba a verme.-Hija, te vez como toda una princesa.- dijo mientras me regalaba un tierno beso, en la mejilla.-Papa Gracias por todo.- dije abrazándole.- Mi amor, todo valió la pena, por tenerte a ti y a Renesme y gracias por perdonarla.- dije mientras se le derramaba una lagrima.- Papa, te digo un secreto.- dije mientras me separaba de el.- Te amo.- dije mietras tomaba mi brazo.- y yo a ti, mi princesa.- dijo mientras me ayudaba a bajar el escalón.- Papa, no me dejes caer.- dije mientras caminábamos al altar.-Nunca.- dijo.

Por fin, después de estos meses, de no saber quien soy yo, por fin, ya volví a donde siempre pertenecí, mi familia por fin estaba completa, solo me faltaba para ser completamente feliz, aun pequeño Edward o una pequeña Bella, solo me faltaba eso.

La música empezó a sonar, todos se pararon, alcé la vista, y todo estaba hermosamente decorado, mire a Charlie, tenia miedo de mirar hacia delante, solo d epensar que Edward, se hubiera arrepentido.

Cerre los ojos, por unos segundos para luego abrirlos y ver a Edward, parado en el Altar, todo mi mundo se ilumino, de tan solo verlo, llegamos frete a el y mi padre entrego mi mano, tan solo sentir su toque, supe que esto no era un sueño.

El padre empezó hablar, por suerte el padre empezó rápido.

-Edward Antony Masen Cullen, aceptas por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan, como tu legitima esposa, para amarte, respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, tanto como duren nuestras vidas.  
-Si Acepto.- dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos.  
-Y tu Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas por esposo a Edward Antony, como tu legitimo esposa, para amarte, respetarte, en la salud ye n al enfermedad, en al riqueza y la pobreza, tanto como duren nuestras vidas.  
-Si Acepto.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, no lo poda creer por fin estaba casada con Edward.  
-Puede besar ala novia.- dijo el padre.- Te amo.- dijo el sonriéndome.- Te amo.- dije yo mietras me tomaba la cara entre sus manos, dandome un beso, me besaba pausadamente, cada movimiento, era como si estuviera en el cielo, con el todo era perfecto.

Todos empezaron aplaudir, me separe de el deseando algo mas…

Desearía que fueses lo primero que viera al despertar y lo ultimo que viera al dormir, pero la distancia nos separa, y me tengo que conformar con que seas lo primero que vea al dormirme y lo ultimo que vea antes de despertarme.

.

.

.

Toda la boda transcurrió tranquilamente, todos bailaban al compás de la música, Alice y Jasper, bailaban como bailarines profesionales, mientras que Ross y Emm, bailaban románticamente, Esme y Carlisle, bailaban, mostrando todo el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro, mis padres, bailaban, parecían, dos muchachos que apenas se acababan de conocer.

-Bella, me permites esta pieza.- dijo Jacob, mientras que Edward, me sonreía y tomaba la mano de mi hermana.-Claro.- dije mientras el me abrazaba con tantas fuerzas.- Bella, Gracias- dijo pegándome mas a su cuerpo.-Jake, calla, por favor, no hagas que recuerde cosas.- dije mientras una lagrima se me escapaba.-Bella, Gracias, por todo, no sabes cuanto te ame, cuando te vi por 1 vez, esa tarde cuando te caíste, me enamore de ti, de tan solo ver tus hermosos ojos chocolate.- dijo Jake, mientras le brotaban las lagrimas.- Jake, igualmente te ame, con mi vida, fui una tonta la dejarte escapar de mi vida, pero no me arrepiento sin ti, y sin mi hermana, no hubiera conocido al amor de mi vida.- dije con lagrimas en los ojos.-Bella, no llores por favor.- dijo Jake, mientras me daba vueltas.-Jake, Te Amo! Y nunca dejare de hacerlo, pero no te amo, de esa forma, por que ese espacio, siempre fu destinado para Edward.- dije llorando.-Bella, Te amo! Nunca lo olvides! Y tanbien ese amor, se convirtió en amor de amigos, por que amo a tu hermana, y prometo, hacerla Feliz!.- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.- Jake, te agradezco todo.- dije mientras, El me abrazaba mas fuerte.- Jake, te perdono, todo, por haberme violado, se que no eras tu en ese momento, por que sin ti, no se que hubiera echo. Gracias.- dije mientras las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos.- Por ti se quien soy yo!.- dije sonriéndole.- Gracias Isabella Swan.- dijo mientras me entregaba a Edward.- Gracias a Ti Jacob Black.- dije abrazándome a Edward.

-Mi amor!.- dijo Edward mientras me cargaba, para no derrumbarme.- Edward, nunca olvides que te amo, dije llorando.-Ni tu amor mío.- dijo acercándose ami con un tierno beso, solo de sentir y saber que el era mío para siempre, me causo la mas grata sensación.

-Te Amo Edward Cullen!.- dije sonriéndole, viéndole a los ojos.- y yo a ti Isabella Swan.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente, cuando menos pensamos ya eran las 12:00am, casi todos se habían iso a sus casas, mañana partía mi vuelo.

Edward y yo seguíamos bailando, en la pista de baile, sin interrupciones ni nada, todo era perfecto junto a el.

-Edward, Te amo!.- dije mientras lo abrazaba, mi corazon tenia un mal presentimiento.  
-Y yo a ti Bella.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y Yo a Ti Edward Cullen!.- una voz, hablo, voltee a ver quien era.  
-Que te olvidaste de mi esposo mío!.- dijo la mujer.- Edward se quedo estático.- Tu.. tu.. Estas muerta!.- dijo Edward pálido.- No amor mió!.- dijo ella, sonriéndole, quien era esta tipa.- Edward.- apenas puede articular las palabras.- Bella ella es…

Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, ya que es cuando más lo necesito.

* * *

**_¿Me dejan un reviewr? ¡Gracias! Chicas, lamento informarles que... aquí termina el fic. ¿Quien soy yo? Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic, fue mi primer fic que escribí y como han visto eh prosperado un poco, aun me falta mucho para ser una GRAN escritora. Les agradezco a las lectoras que me dejaron reviewr's y me siguieron constantemente. Mañana les dejo el prologo. ¡GRACIAS! _**

**_Atte: Teffy (Una soñadora) _**


	27. Chapter 27: Epilogo

"¿Quien soy yo?" "Prologo..."

Fin...?

Prologo…

En la vida, todos nos preguntamos, por que existimos, tenemos un propósito en la vida, por que nacimos, por que somos así, pues esas son todas la preguntas de la humanidad, pero mi duda siempre fue quien soy yo!  
Pues todavía no lo se, solo se que nací, pero no se mi propósito, por ahora, que conocí mi pasado quien era ahora se quien soy yo!

Solo soy una mujer, que quiere saber el propósito de la vida, pero aun no se cual es, mi vida, cambio drásticamente, el día que Jacob Black, me violo, tuve el accidente y conocí a la Familia Cullen y Masen, ellos siempre serán mi familia, perdone a mi hermana Renesme, pero no por completo.

Todavía tengo dudas de mi propia existencia, pero aun así se ¿Quién soy yo?

Pero tengo una sola duda ¿Quién es Ella?...

No perdamos nada de nuestro tiempo; quizá los hubo más bellos, pero este es el nuestro.

* * *

**_¡Chicas! Muchas Gracias! por todo! Espero que les haya gustado! mi Fic! La verdad este ya lo tenia hace un tiempito! y pues por eso lo actualizaba cada dí, pero para que no queden dudas, abra 2 temporada jejejje Es la subiré hoy se llamara ¿Quien es ella? Aun no esta terminada, y espero pronto terminarla. Ante todo ¡Gracias!_**

**_Atte: Teffy (Una soñadora)_**


End file.
